The Perfect Stranger
by Kaila.Nicole
Summary: Max and Fang have never met each other until now. They are both living perfectly normal lives with adoptive parents. What happens when the School comes after them and Fang's deepest secret is exposed? Is he good... or bad? FAX
1. The Outside

**AN: Max and Fang have never met each other until now. They are both sixteen and living perfectly normal lives with perfectly normal adoptive parents.**

**But what happens when Max gets the call to come to California, thinking it's a movie shoot, when it ends up being the School.**

**What will Fang do?**

**Save the best thing that's ever happened to him or go on living his life?**

Max settled down on her bed after a hearty supper, clicking on her search engine.

Her Myspace page loaded up within the blink of an eye, as she clicked and read her new messages and friend requests.

"Max!" Her little brother squealed from the other side of the door.

"What, Nathan?" Max called back, rolling her eyes as she slammed down her laptop.

"Phone!"

"All right, all right. Hold on," She slid off of her bed and walked to her door, flinging it open to find the seven year-old chatting away with her best friend Jewel.

"Nathan! Give me the phone!" Max yelled and dove for the device, only to be out-smarted by the boy.

Little brothers.

"Yeah, Jewel, Max says that she never wants to see you again and that she," Nathan giggled as Max growled and snatched air once again,

"Wants you to have all of her stuff and wants you to write 'Max is a whore' on the side of our house. Uh-huh. Okay," Nathan tossed Max the phone.

"You little lying snitch!" Max hissed as her brother took off down the stairs, laughing and cackling.

"Anyway," Max sighed and ran a hand through her hair,

"Hey, Jewel."

"Hey," Jewel was laughing,

"Did your brother just really say 'whore'?"

"Yeah. And I'm sure Mom heard it. He's going to be in big trouble when she gets a hold of him."

"Definitely. So, did you see Jason and Kate? Oh, my God. They were so making out in front of Joes on Monday," Jewel started and Max sighed, glancing out her window as she logged back onto her mail.

More messages.

And for once, she just wished that she could have that special somebody.

That special someone who she could share everything with.

Even her wings.

Looking out her window, she saw the Northern Star flash as something passed, and Max put her attention back into Jewel's chattery voice, forgetting all about it.

_So how can I ever try to be better?_

_Nobody ever lets me in_

_I can still see you, this ain't the best view_

_On the outside looking in_

_I've been a lot of lonely places_

_But I've never been on the outside…_


	2. Target

**AN: To the second chapter… AWAY!!!!!**

Fang sat at his computer, scrolling down through his website.

Yeah, he had his own website.

Pretty fly for a sixteen year-old, huh?

A message popped up from his friend Jason,

"Yo, can you meet me downtown?"

Fang thought about it, grinning at the thought of taking a midnight fly, and typed back:

"See you there."

He reached for his backpack underneath his bed, slung it around his shoulders, and opened up his window.

He glanced around, doing a 360 sweep around the perimeters just incase, and jumped out, his black wings matching perfectly with the midnight sky.

Overhead, he passed the Northern Star and noticed that the only other light was coming from some bedroom in a neighborhood not too far away.

He narrowed his eyes and they allowed him to see the outline of a girl, about his age, seated on her bed in front of her laptop.

Fang shook his head, ignoring her, as he headed for the tiny house downtown in the Western Heights neighborhood.

That was the last thing he needed: a girlfriend.

His thoughts drained away from the girl and to the tiny house that was coming into view.

His friend Jason was sitting out on the back porch, a cigarette already lit, waiting for Fang.

Fang lowered himself to the ground, making sure Jason couldn't see, and walked out of the forest, nodding towards Jason.

"Hey, Derren," Jason greeted before flicking his ashes out into the grass.

"Hey, Jase," Fang/Derren nodded as he took a seat on the back steps.

"So when are you leaving again?" Jason asked, his eyes venturing into the dark forest.

"In two weeks."

"Gonna miss you dude," Jason repeated, sighing, as he finished off his cigarette.

The two boys had nothing more to say to each other.

"See ya around," Fang rose quickly and jogged back into the forest, not waiting for Jason to say another word.

Jason narrowed his eyes, watching Derren's retreating form.

Once he was sure he was far enough, Fang snapped out his sleek wings and flew high above the city.

And yet again, Fang eyed the lit bedroom, only a couple hundred feet away from his own house where the girl still sat.

He watched the girl for a few seconds: her shoving away her hair, laughing, and typing on her computer.

Soon enough, the girl glanced around her room, that same feeling overcoming her.

The feeling that someone was watching her.

Fang dipped higher in the sky to not be seen as the girl came to stand at her window, opening it up, and peeking out.

She couldn't see him.

Her eyes traveled across the ground and then the sky, searching for the feeling.

And Fang thought that just for a second that she laid eyes on him.

But it would be impossible.

She was a stupid human girl.

There was no way on earth she could see this far.

Fang just waited while she flopped back down on her bed, window remaining open, until he dipped to his house, entering through his bedroom window.

That was his target.

That was the reason he had been sent to Knoxville.

For Miss Max Ride.

**AN: Oh! Cliffhanger!!! (Not really but I like to think so)**

**Another chappie coming soon**

**Sincerely,**

"**Kaila, if you play with hungry tigers, you will be eaten"**

"**Watch me!"**

**CHOMP, CHOMP, CHOMP!!!**

"**Well crap."**


	3. And So We Meet

AN: you know the usual: blah blah I don't own MR or JP blah blah.

Who's gonna sue me? And for what money? LOL.

MAX POV  
Jewel was dragging me through the mall the next day, pointing to a couple stores.

"I heard that Pac Sun was having this awesome sale! Let's go!" She had told me earlier that morning.

In the mood for some new jeans, I decided to go for it.

Why not?

When has shopping ever hurt anyone?

Jewel nudged me in the food court, her eyes falling onto someone behind my back.

"That boy's looking at you," Jewel muttered before breaking her face into a flirtatious smile.

I rolled my eyes.

Why would a boy look at me? Other than to make fun of me.

"Hey," The boy tapped me on the shoulder, causing my head to turn,

"Can I borrow your phone? Mine's dead and my friend doesn't have one."

My heart sank.

So all the guy wanted was a phone call?

Figures.

"Sure," I reached over for my purse and dug out my cell phone.

I turned to find the boy sitting in the plastic seat beside me, an outstretched hand with the palm open, waiting for my phone.

I eyed him suspiciously and he must have taken the hint because he hooked his arm around mine, making sure he wouldn't run away.

Jewel stifled a giggle, as did I.

"Just so I won't steal your phone," He laughed and dialed the seven needed numbers on the keypad, placing the phone to his ear.

His arm gripped mine tighter, promising me.

Jewel would never let me live this down.

Suddenly, "Hip Hop Police" by Chamillionaire blared from the phone.

"Ring back tone," He explained at the look on my face.

Oh.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered finally.

"Hey, Mom," He frowned slightly at saying this.

He was probably embarrassed.

I thought it was cute.

"Can you come pick me and Jason up?" There was a pause.

"Yeah," He rolled his eyes,

"Jason's car got totaled. Remember?"

"All right. Well, we'll see you in a few. Thanks. Bye," With that, he flipped my phone down and grinned at me.

"Thanks," He thanked and I nodded, smiling back.

"Your welcome," I watched as he unlinked his arm through mine.

Then suddenly, he grabbed my phone and typed something quickly into it.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to lean up and see what he was doing.

He just smirked, snapping the phone back down, and walked off, sparing me a glance back as he waved with one hand, smirking still.

Just as they were lost from our view, Jewel grabbed my phone,

"Oh, my God! He totally got your number!" Jewel showed me where he had left something on my notepad:

Thanx. Oh, btw, can I call you? Just call me at this number: 660 6475 if you don't want me to. Or if you want to catch up.

Thanx again,

Derren

"Derren? Oh, my God, Max! That's, like, the cutest boy name ever!" Jewel was still flipping out as I re-read the message over and over.

I had required a couple things about this "Derren":

He was hot

He could flirt

He was old enough to drive but didn't have a car

He wanted me to call him back and catch up

Is it wrong to think I've died and gone to boy heaven?

AN: Yes, you all guessed it:

Derren was the guy! YAY! Of course, Derren is really Fang who is really really really hot and sexy and fine and has an amazing body and is the hottest thing-

Max: Just shut up and tell them the "sincerely" part, Nickers.

Nickers: Oh. Right.

Sincerely,

"If you pour the water all over the TV set, it's going to electrocute you"

"Watch m- ZZZZZ!!!!"

Ouch.


	4. Phone Call!

**AN: To the fourth chappie… away!!!!**

**FANG POV  
**I logged onto my website, browsing throughout the messages I had received.

One was from Him.

"Fang," It read,

"I was pleased to see that you have made contact with the specimen. You know the next task. I will be watching.

From-"

"DERREN!" My little sister Natalie screeched from downstairs.

"Phone call!"

I jogged out of my room, down the stairs, and into Natalie's awaiting face,

"Is she your girlfriend? She said her name was Max. What kind of name is 'Max' for a girl? Huh? How long are you going to talk to her cause I need to call Brittany to see if she wants to go to the mall?"

Natalie just kept on as I sighed, snatching the phone away, and asking,

"Yes?" Into the phone.

"Hey, Derren," Max's voice came finally,

"This is Max. From the mall yesterday."

"Oh. Hey," I glanced at the computer screen, re-reading what it said.

"I was just calling. To see if you wanted to-"

"Hang out? Great. When?" I hurried along, wishing I could have crawled into a hole and died.

This was so pointless.

I don't see why He put me up to this. Probably the threats of killing me, yeah, that would be correct.

"Friday," Max answered shortly, still unsure about me.

"What about the mall? I can come pick you up," I grinned.

This was going to be easier than I thought.

"Sure. What time?" Max asked shruggingly.

It didn't sound like a big thing to her, either.

"Eight. I'll pick you up then."

"Do you know where I live?" She asked in a "duh" voice.

Yeah. Duh.

He was so going to kill me.

"Um… no. Sorry. I forgot about that part," I laughed and listened to her laugh as well.

I liked it.

"313 East Tuckersberry Drive," She told me as I typed it into my computer and saved it.

No one uses notepads anymore, people.

"Tuckersberry?" I asked, hinting the sarcasm in the voice.

"Hey, I didn't pick the street name," Max defended jokingly as I laughed again.

Laughing was easier than crying, for what I had to do to this girl.

"All right. I'll see you then," I said bye and hung up the phone, tossing it onto my couch.

I groaned, rubbing my forehead, as I thought about the past two minutes.

On the phone.

With a girl.

A hot girl.

On the phone, with a girl- a hot girl- I had to murder.

Life sucks.

AN: SUSPICIOUS!!! Why does Fang have to kill Max? Who is "He" and "Him"? What's going to happen in the next chapter? Dude, why are you asking me? How the hell should I know?

Just kidding! Stick around!

Sincerely,

"Kaila, if you look directly at the sun, you will become blind"

"Nu-uh… AH! MY EYES!"


	5. Dates and Songs

MAX POV  
What am I going to wear?

What am I going to wear?!?!?!

I can't believe this.

It's my first date with a hot guy and I can't see or think of anything.

I need Jewel.

I picked up my phone and dialed her number to find that it was busy.

Shit!!! Now when I need her, she isn't there. Isn't that exactly how life is sometimes?

All right, plan B: go without Jewel and hope to God he likes what he sees.

I chose a denim mini skirt from Hollister, a blue halter-top from Express, and a pair of white flip-flops with a metallic-looking straps.

"You look dressed up," My mom muttered as I passed her going to the living room to wait.

"Where are you going?"

"Out," I answered shortly.

Let's just say I didn't have the perfect relationship with my family.

They weren't my real family: I had been adopted at the age of two.

Before that they told me I had lived with crack addicts and that was the reason for what was wrong with my back.

What they didn't know was that the rip in my back had healed, and now I had perfect chocolate and white colored wings.

Once I found this out, I refused for any of them to give me a bath, since I was six when they evolved.

No one knew.

Not even Jewel, my best friend.

"Where 'out'?" My mother repeated, taking a drag on her cigarette before blowing smoke out of my way.

"To the mall. Derren's picking me up," I explained quietly as I stared out onto my street.

Nothing but leaves and a lone squirrel.

It was only seven- fifty three. He wasn't supposed to be here until eight.

Calm down, I told myself but I couldn't.

My stomach, which had been full of butterflies flopping around this morning and said butterflies were doing perfect acrobatic stunts now.

My mom left the room, leaving Nathan behind to watch his TV show.

Transform or something like that.

"Max has a date. Max has a date," Nathan chanted as the show switched to a commercial about toilet paper.

"Shut up, Nate," I rolled my eyes at him and he soon stopped, seeing as I wasn't fighting back.

A sudden beep of a horn blasted from the driveway and I saw Derren behind the wheel of a very nice looking Eclipse.

I yelled out "bye" to anyone who would hear me and made my way to the car.

"Hey," Derren greeted me as he opened my door for me.

"Thanks," I smiled sweetly and settled inside the black interior.

I hoped tonight would be fun.

If not, I had totally screwed up and lived up to my means of the word "cat lady forever", in the words of Jewel.

Shortly, Derren climbed into the car beside me, and started the engine.

Blasting from the radio was one of my favorite songs,

"Damn Easy" by Paula Deanda.

Derren groaned and then gave me a pathetic grin,

"I hate this song. Can I please change it?"

"Sure."

Soon, Nickelback was blaring from the car as Derren backed up out of my driveway and sped off down the street.

AN: TA-DA! Fantastico!

Sincerely,

"Kaila, if you lie in front of a car and it cannot see you and someone is in it, they will run over you."

"Nu-uh! Watch thi- SQUISH!"

Next chapter is being typed right… 


	6. Crazy Bitches and Nice Sharkys

AN: NOW! LOL! R&R!

FANG POV

I had to say one thing about this girl Max: she had an awesome taste in music.

From Nickelback, I asked her to pick out a CD.

This ride was going to be long, since I was taking her to one of the very big malls outside of Loudon County limits.

A good three-hour drive.

"Hmm… here we go," Max slid a CD into my player without me seeing it.

"Miss Mystery, what have you selected?" I muttered while I tampered with the sound system.

Finally, the first song blared.

She began to dance in her seat, throwing up a devil horns, and sang along,

"_Break me down,  
You got a lovely face,  
Going to your place  
Now you got to freak me out"_

Max looked over at me and smiled and I knew this was the right CD to bring tonight.

"_Scream so loud,  
getting fucking laid_"

I laughed, watching as I rolled down her window as she was tapping against it.

She stuck out her tongue and I stuck mine out back.

"_You want me to stay  
But I got to make my way_…

_Hey! You're a crazy bitch,  
but you fuck so good I'm on top of it_"

I poked her in the side as she was screaming the last words.

"On top of it" came out "On toooo po if… stop! That tickles!"

"_When I dream I'm doing you all night,  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_"

Max kept singing, pointing to me every time it said "crazy" and then to herself when it said "bitch".

"_Baby girl, you want it all to be a star you'll have to go down  
Take it off, no need to talk you're crazy, but I like the way you fuck me!_"

Max was leaning in, her blue shirt opening to expose… oh, God. Man, this chick was hot.

Crazy bitch was right.

"_You keep me right on  
You're crazy, but I like the way you fuck me!_"

With that, the song ended and was switched with a softer one, where the guitar melody played on and on.

I cleared my throat as Max settled back into her seat, obviously embarrassed about what she had done- the singing part.

She didn't know about the other one, since I had on baggy jeans.

I slowed, turning on my blinker, and got off on Exit 21.

AN: He, he, he. Exit 21. (I have a story called Exit 21) It's sort of a horror story. I may post it up on here)

"So," I cleared my throat,

"You're a crazy bitch?"

She looked over at me, eyebrow raised, a smile curling up on her lips.

The lips I wanted to so badly kiss before the night was over.

"What's it to you?" She asked, her smile still planted on her perfect face.

How could He want me to kill something so beautiful?

"Let's just say I've got a thing for 'em."

"Good," Was all she said and I raced through the green light.

Then slowed.

Max didn't seem to notice.

I slowed because I wanted this date, this night, to last forever.

Everything past this would be a living hell, but right now- this moment- I was hoping would last forever.

Me in the driver's seat with Max at my side, we would drive straight through the world to escape the clutches of the world.

Of Him.

"New song!" Max piped up, digging for another CD.

I grinned, trying not to think about anything but tonight.

AN: HOOT!!! Another chappie complete! Stick around!!!

Sincerely,

"Kaila, if you tie dead fish to you and jump into shark infested waters, the sharks will bite you."

"Psshhaa. Whatever. Watch me! Oh… nice sharky! Nice sha-" 


	7. Just Like Me

AN: Mmm… yummy muffins. Anyway, here's another chappie to muffin your whistle!!!

**FANG POV**

Finally, after two constant hours of chatting with Max, we made it to the mall.

I had planned on taking her to a movie, and I was planning on asking right… now,

"So, which movie do you wanna see?" I asked Max as we stood in line for tickets.

"Hmm… either License to Wed," Max's eyes darted across the row of red and orange flashing movie names on the board that hung in front of us.

"Or The Bourne Ultimatum," She finished and I debated.

Comedy or action? What would she want? I better go with comedy.

"License to Wed," I agreed on and she nodded her head, happy (I guess) with what I had chosen.

I paid for the tickets (like any gentlemen should) and we waited in line to buy some popcorn.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I took it out to see what Jason wanted.

The text message wasn't from Jason.

The screen read:

"Happy you're making her happy? Good. But don't plan to keep it that way. You know your mission. Don't get too involved. Remember: this is just a test."

My face must have emitted something because Max was now staring at me with a strange expression,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I deleted the message and slipped my phone back into my pocket,

"Just my friend sending me something stupid."

"Oh. Okay," She shrugged it off and turned back to the menu, trying to choose which drink she wanted.

I could have broken down and cried right then.

In a few weeks, Max would know what her destiny was.

And I knew she wasn't going to like it.

No sane person would.

She was going to be the test.

"Ma-" I opened my mouth to ask her something as we stood up to the counter, but my eyes caught something.

There, at the back of her tight blue shirt, was something sticking out of her back.

Anyone else may not have noticed it, but I did.

Because I knew what it was.

Wings.

Max was just like me.

I stood, gaping at her back, before she turned around, flashing me a smile and asking,

"What size of popcorn do we want?"

'We'? Oh, God. This cannot be happening.

I blinked, unable to register for at least a good five seconds until,

"Medium. With extra butter?" I looked over at Max, who nodded, and ordered her drink.

I think I ordered a beer by mistake because the girl over the counter raised an eyebrow,

"Are you old enough to drink?"

"No, I meant Coke. Sorry," I pulled out my wallet and paid for our things and I handed over the tickets to an older teenage guy.

He eyed Max, I noticed, and I pulled her closer to me just to let him know he couldn't have her.

I swear I could have heard him growl and Max sigh in content at the same time.

With that, it was a turn to our left and the sixth door on the right and we were seated in the back of the movie theater, chewing on popcorn and waiting for the movie to come.

I placed my arm around Max's shoulder, pulling her closer, and she looked over and smiled with her eyes.

Soon, the movie started, and everything went dark.

I leaned back in my seat, trying to make myself enjoy this date, since I was sort of starting to like Max.

She was, after all, a crazy bitch.

AN: Short chappie, yes, I know. Next to come… chapter… um… hang on… EIGHT! YAY!


	8. Jackass and Sobs

AN: YAY! CHAPPIE EIGHT! YAY! All right, enough of that…

MAX POV 

By the end of the movie, Derren and I were doubled over in laughter.

We even left the theater and into the parking lot laughing and quoting the movie.

I think we were drunk off of Coke and too much buttery popcorn.

"So where do you wanna go now?" He asked me as we slid back into the car.

"I dunno. Where do _you_ wanna go?" I teased and snapped my seat belt into place.

"I'm feeling… ice cream," He grinned and glanced over at me, and I nodded.

"Ice cream sounds good."

"Good."

FANG POV 

"But he _does_ have a nice car and a hilarious TV show," She pointed out to me as we sat in front of Bruster's, licking away at our double scoops of chocolate and strawberry ice cream.

"Yeah but he married a dumb brunette," I pointed a finger at Max as she nodded,

"Fine. Yeah. But he still is the king of skate boarding," She argued.

Our argument about Bam Margera had arrived when a kid cruised in on his skateboard earlier.

Okay, about an hour earlier.

And ever since then the conversation had gone back and forth.

I shook my head,

"Tony Hawk. He's just… awesome."

"Awesome? That's your only word to describe Tony Hawk?" She stared at me, dumbfounded.

But I stood my ground, nodding, and waited for her to continue.

She did, shaking her head and chuckling to herself,

"Bam is the best. _No one_ can beat him."

"I betcha I can," I breathed out, waiting for her response, which was a raise of an eyebrow and a smirk,

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"I'd like to see you try," She licked some of her strawberry ice cream off of her finger by sticking it in her mouth and pulling it out.

Man, she was so hot.

"Then I will. Once we get to my house," I nodded, knowing I would have to prove her wrong.

Otherwise, I just bet against a girl that could kick my butt.

How did I know this?

When we were waiting in line a girl had said something about Max's "skanky clothes" and before I got a chance to say anything, the girl was underneath Max, crying as Max punched her repeatedly.

Yeah. Ouch.

So I rose, tossing away our ice cream stuff, and led Max to my car.

The weird thing: she didn't protest when I said, "once we get to my house".

Huh.

RUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I unlocked the door, flicking on some of the light switches, as Max followed behind me.

"Your parents live with you?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No. They travel a lot. They're oceanographers or something," I replied as I led her into the living room,

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll be down in a sec," I told her and she just nodded, slumping down onto the sofa and crossing her tan legs.

I took off up the stairs, hoping to find my skateboard somewhere in my room, and hoping I didn't have to dig for it.

Luckily, I had taken it out the other day to change the wheels, and it was lying beside my closet door.

I picked it up and ran back downstairs, where Max was waiting still, her eyes wandering around the room.

"Ready to show me your 'mad skills'?" She teased as I led her outside.

The sun was just setting, casting an orange glow over everything, including her blue eyes.

"Whatever. You're just going to be so jealous when you find out I skate better than Mr. _Bam Margera_."

She rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and said,

"Go for it."

I grinned, dropping down my skateboard, and hopped on.

I kicked off, coasting down the driveway, and circled back around to Max.

"Oh, that was _so cool_," She teased and I scowled,

"Just wait."

"All right," She sighed, taking a seat on my front stoop.

I sped up, jumping over the curb, and sailed right over the mailbox.

As I was turning around, something caught my eye by the forest beside my house.

Max was oblivious to this, her eyes stuck on me.

But I knew I saw those two familiar red eyes poking out of the dark underbrush and the canines grinning as their pupils followed across my lawn until they hit Max.

While all this was happening, I had taken another go-around at my mailbox and ended up toppling it over and ripping open the knees of my jeans.

Ouch.

Max gasped, running over to me to make sure I was okay, as the Eraser moved forward.

I could now see the front of his hairy, disgusting chest, as he pointed to Max with one sick claw and stuck it in his mouth.

I growled, jumping up from my position as Max fell backwards, surprised.

By that time, the creature had disappeared back into the forest, silent.

"What's wrong, Derren? Are you okay?" I heard Max's sweet voice behind me and I turned, seeing her shocked face.

I gave her my hand and pulled her up to face me, my eyes still darting around the forest.

But he was gone.

"Tridal," I whispered and she raised her eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing. I said I'll try again," And I went to go grab my skateboard but Max's hand on my wrist stopped me.

"Don't worry, Derren," I cringed inside as she said that name.

It wasn't _my_ name.

"You know that Bam Margera has _nothing_ on you, right?" She whispered, her blue eyes searching mine.

We were so close, our bodies touching, as I raised a hand to place on her neck.

She shivered and we both leaned forward, our lips touching just as her arms slipped around my neck.

And we stood there, kissing in my front yard for a good thirty minutes before I felt goose bumps on my arms and knew that Max must be freezing in her skirt.

"Come on," I tugged at her waist, where my arms had found their way around,

"Let's get inside."

And she grinned, letting me drag her along, inside my warm and comfortable house.

The one that wasn't filled with Erasers, like the outside world.

RUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR 

"Okay, question number twenty-one," Max cleared her throat, trying to think.

We were seated in my living room, the TV blaring Jackass in the background on MTV, and empty Cokes lying all around us.

The clock above the TV read twelve-eighteen at night.

But we didn't seem to mind.

Max turned her face away from the TV and to me as I was sitting across from her on the couch,

"Mom or Dad?"

"Dad," I answered quickly, not in much favor of my mom.

I mean, she was great and all, but my dad didn't treat me like a little kid.

"What about you?" I asked, shoving some popcorn into my mouth,

"Mom or Dad?"

Max suddenly went stiff, her eyes darting to any place but me, and whispered,

"Neither."

"Neither?" I asked, eyebrow rising.

She nodded, watching as Steve-O started shoving worms through his nose.

And she didn't even _wince_.

"I hate my Dad and my Mom's never around. That's why I could stay over here so late. I could practically _live_ on another planet, and my mom wouldn't notice," She explained and I found it hard to believe.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure your Mom would…" But her eyes told me different.

They held something far beneath them, something I could understand.

Fear. And hurt and pain and just mixtures of loneliness.

"What about your Dad?" I tried to change the subject a little but she just froze up more,

"No."

"Why do you hate him?" I whispered, my fingers brushing against her arm.

She looked away and I saw the tears in her eyes from the TV light.

"Because he hates me. He never loved me. And he's not my real dad. No real dad would do that," She murmured and I found myself interested.

What did he do? He wasn't her real dad? What had happened?

"My real parents were druggies. That's what they said at least," Max replied, as if she was reading my mind.

"And I was adopted when I was two. By these… people, if you wanted to call them that," She took a deep, shuddering breath before she really looked at me.

She was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong? Max?" I moved closer and she just broke down, tears streaming down her face.

"How could you do something like that? To your own daughter? Just… do that and then leave and never say anything?!" Max freaked and dove into my arms, sobbing.

"Max, what did he do? What happened?" I whispered into her ear, holding her crying figure.

"He… he took me to the bedroom… inside our house… and told me not to- to tell cause he would… kill me… if I did and…" Max took a deep breath,

"He shoved me… into the bathroom and… forced me to take off… all my clothes and…"

I dug my nails into her back, growing angrier as I my brain made a movie of this in my head.

I wanted her to stop but I knew I was probably the only one she had confessed this to.

There was no way in hell I was going to stop her when she needed me the most.

"Then… he- he brought out his belt… and told me not to… scream… and he beat me… with it…" Max let go of me to lift up her shirt and show me the lacerations on her back and part of her stomach.

"Then… he pulled down his pants… and… he… he… oh, God… he," She placed her head on my shoulder and wept,

"Raped me." She finished and I sat for the next three hours cradling her, while the Jackass crew launched people off of a pier into the lake with a slingshot.

Finally, Max looked up at me with those crying blue eyes and whispered,

"You're the only one."

I raised an eyebrow, not sure what she meant at first.

"The only one I've ever told that to. Not even my best friend knows. Nobody knows," Max explained and I nodded.

"Are you okay now?" I asked and she nodded, wiping away all of her smeared makeup and tears.

"Yeah. I'm good. In fact, I should be getting back to my house since I can't leave my little brother alone."

"Little brother? How old is he?" Maybe I could get Natalie to shut up if she had a boy to worry about.

"Seven."

Oh, yes. I would have pumped my fist into the air if I hadn't been so angry and upset about what Max had told me.

"Sweet. That means my little sister and him can play together. She's annoying as shit," I rolled my eyes and Max laughed.

Good. I was glad to see her happy.

"Where is she?" Max craned her neck to look up at the stairs, seeing as no one appeared to be around.

"At some girl camp," I thanked,

"She's gone for at least another week."

"Yeah, thanks. You could have at least kept her until school starts but no, you just _had_ to send her away, didn't you?" Max grinned as we walked across my back yard.

It was a good three streets till her house.

"You know it," I muttered and she punched me playfully in the arm.

"Hey! What was that for? Beatin' up on me and shit?" I played and she rolled her eyes, sticking out her tongue.

"Cause you needed it," She responded as I noticed her quickening her pace.

A chase.

I was up for that.

"You know if you try to run, I'm just gonna get you, right?" I asked and she flicked her blonde hair away, taking off,

"You wish!"

I smirked inside myself, loving how I called things, and took off after her.

AN: YAY! I so happy! That was good, yes? 

**Five reviews and I'll post another chappie!!!**


	9. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**AN: YAY! ANOTHER CHAPPIE!!!**

**Disclaimer: ya know the rest…**

**FANG POV**

After I left Max at her doorstep, I arrived back home and logged onto my computer.

What can I say? I'm addicted.

As usual, a message popped up, reading:

"Message from:"

There was never an email address.

Because He never wanted me to email him back.

He gave me orders and I followed them, that was the deal.

"Fang," It read,

"I'm pleased to see you following my directions. You know your next task.

From-"

And it never said who it was from. Although I knew.

The one who wanted me to murder Max, the one who wished to disintegrate her like she was nothing.

But she wasn't "nothing".

She was everything.

I had only spent a few days with girl and I knew this was something nobody wanted to destroy.

Of course, He was an exception.

I wished this day would last that way I would not have to go through the torture of trapping Max.

So I closed my eyes and let my head fall back onto my pillow and I dreamed.

**MAX POV  
**I rushed up to my room, closing the door, and flopped onto my bed, crying in joy and pain at the same time.

Derren was the first person I'd ever told that to.

The first person I'd ever really trusted.

And I'd barely known him. But for some reason I felt like I'd known him in a previous life or something.

But I shook the feeling off, turning on my mix CD that was still in my computer, and turned off all my lights.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy_

My ears pricked up on this, trying to comprehend what band this was.

_I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need_

Man, it was on the tip of my tongue.

Oh, well. Back to thinking about Derren…

What was it that he saw in the forest? I looked around but saw nothing.

It had him scared, that was for sure.

_I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do…   
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cause I'm counting on a new beginning_

My CD kept playing while I debated what I was going to say to him the next time I saw him.

If I saw him again. What if he didn't like me?

Well, if he didn't then he wouldn't have put up with all my horrible stories and gave me a goodnight kiss, right?

I sighed, shoving my face deeper into my pillow as the chorus started,

_I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me..._

"Truly, Madly, Deeply." That was the name of the song.

The song I fell asleep to, thinking of Derren and what tomorrow held.

**AN: Short chapter, I know. And it wasn't that great. But I thought I would explain for me rushing through the last one. Stick around!!!**

**Sincerely,**

"**Kaila, if you drink Clorox, liquid Rat Poison, and gasoline, you will die"**

"**Man, you don't know nuttin! Psshhhaa. Watch m" CHOKE, CHOKE, CHOKE!! COUGH, COUGH, COUGH!**

**Huggles and Clorox for you**


	10. We Meet Again

**AN: Yay! Another chappie!!! **

**Disclaimer: yada yada yada. I don't own MTV or any of their shows.**

**And that cookie I baked for James Patterson, well, he threw it back in my face so I threw it through his front window and ran off.**

**I hope he doesn't read this.**

**Ha, ha.**

**Anyway…**

**FANG POV  
**I woke up the next morning, stretching and yawning as I heard movement downstairs.

Shit.

Natalie was home.

"Derren! Derren! I'm home! WAKE UP!" Her voice carried up from downstairs.

"Shut up, Natalie! I'm coming!" I screamed back and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I walked down the stairs and into the living room.

My foot hit something.

Hard.

"Ouch," I winced as I glanced down to see my toe jammed against an over-stuffed Barbie suitcase.

"Derren, could you take my stuff upstairs? Mom said!" My sister added as she turned her attention back to the phone,

"Yeah. Derren said he would."

I hadn't even said a thing besides "ouch".

But of course, my Mom believed her and continued asking her how camp was and how much fun she had.

Girl stuff.

I picked up three of her suitcases and tucked them under one arm and then grabbed the other two and headed back up.

Natalie wouldn't think anything of it; just that her older brother was very strong.

Although all her other friends would stare at me when they came over for dinner.

They didn't think I noticed, but I did.

It sort of freaked me out: that seven and eight year-old girls found me attractive.

Now I could say I was taken.

Ha! That would rub it in their dirty little faces.

Wait- was I taken?

I wouldn't know until I talked to Max.

Which I planned on doing very quickly; at least once Natalie was gone.

Why would she leave when she just got back form a two-week camp retreat?

Cause she's stubborn and always gets her way.

Mom's a bit "easy" if you know what I mean.

But not in that way.

Dad usually doesn't say anything because Mom will chew him out.

My parents are nuts.

_Max's are worse._ A voice inside my read reminded me of last night and I drew in a breath.

I guess it could be worse.

At least my Mom and Dad loved their kids and didn't beat them.

Or- my insides clenched and my nails dug into my palm- rape them.

I pushed aside those thoughts as I finished dumping Miss Barbie's luggage into her pink – shocker isn't it?- room.

A sudden knock downstairs stopped Natalie on the phone and me from retreating to my bedroom.

I flew down the stairs, knocking over Natalie as she reached for the knob, and peeked out the window.

Max.

She must have felt the stare or seen me because her eyes were suddenly on mine and she smiled and waved.

There she was, standing on my front porch, in nothing but a tank top and shorts.

"Who's that? What does she want? She's pretty! Is she your girlfriend?" Natalie's mouth started moving as I slapped my hand over it and answered the door.

"Shut up, Natalie! Go upstairs or something!" I hissed as the door creaked open.

"Hey," I greeted Max as she stood there with a smile,

"Hey. Can I come in? Or is it too early?" She eyed me still in my sweats.

And nothing else.

"No. It's fine. I just woke up actually so-" I explained as she walked past me.

Dear God why didn't I wake up earlier and have the decency to take a shower?

She would think I was some nasty, sweaty thing that never took a bath.

Great.

"So we meet again," Max grinned and took a seat at the sofa.

"Yeah," I closed the door, my eyes checking to make sure Natalie had disappeared.

I could hear High School Musical – cringe- coming from her room so I knew she couldn't hear us.

Good.

"You always get up this early?" I asked her as I clicked the TV on to VH1.

I like watching all their latest videos and music stuff they have in the mornings.

"Well, I like to get out of the house. It's too claustrophobic in there. And Nathan's always driving me crazy with his Hot Wheels cars," I raised my eyebrow as if to say 'why',

"Because he throws them at me if I don't pour Fruity Pebbles in his favorite bowl," Max rolled her eyes.

I laughed and her tense body seemed to relax a little.

She was just as nervous as I was.

"Same thing with Natalie. Throws a fit if I don't place her Barbie cup, Barbie bowl, or Princess fork or spoon on the table in the mornings."

Max nodded, her eyes on the television, as she asked,

"How often are your parents around?"

"Two weeks every month. They're actually coming home in three days. That way you'll get to meet them," I saw her draw in a tiny breath, obviously not expecting this.

"Me? Meet your parents?" She breathed out and turned to look at me in a mix of surprise and relief.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"I mean, yeah, I would love to. It's just that I didn't… expect you to say that," She poured out the sentence quickly and ran a hand through her hair.

I nodded, both of our heads facing back to the TV, and I placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Ooh! Derren!" I heard Natalie's voice coo from behind and my head snapped around, as did Max's.

"Hi, I'm Max," Max reached out to shake Natalie's hand, who gleamed that this was a nice girl.

"I'm Natalie, Derren's sister. Are you his girlfriend?" She asked, acting innocent, but I knew she was scheming inside that blonde head of hers.

"Um…" Max shuffled nervously on the couch and glanced at me and I shrugged,

"Yeah. I am."

My insides jumped. I hadn't expected her to say that.

"Cool!" Natalie beamed and skipped off singing silently to herself:

"Derren's got a girlfriend, Derren's got a girlfriend."

Yeah. I was going to beat her once Max was gone.

"So…" Max breathed out and I sat, drumming my fingers on her shoulder still.

Nervous habit.

"What are you doing the rest of the day?" I asked her and she shrugged,

"Nothing. Why?"

"I was thinking of taking you out. Again."

"Cool. Where to?" She started tugging at her shorts, making sure they weren't too short.

Of course, I wouldn't care.

I'd rather see her without them, but hey, that's just the kind of teenage hormonal guy I am.

But He had said hands off of her until… I turned towards her,

"I don't know right now," I stood up, turning off the TV as she rose too,

"But why don't we got get ready and I'll come and pick you up around eleven?" I watched as she nodded and made her way for the door.

"Wait!" I called quickly and she turned just as my lips met hers.

She tensed, then sank into my lips and wrapped her arms around my neck.

About three minutes later, she broke us apart and showed me her impish smile that was planted on her swollen lips.

God, she was so hot and sexy when she was like that: staring up at me with those blue eyes, her lips a bit pouted out.

"See you later, Derren," She whispered and bounded out the front door, jumping off the porch, and walked off down the street.

I watched her turn the corner until she was gone and then I closed the door, smiling deeply.

"Ew! Derren!" I heard Natalie cry behind me and I snapped around, my feet ready to run after her.

"You're nasty!"

"So is your face!" I yelled at her as she took off running up the steps.

Little sisters.

Ugh.

**AN: Another chappie! YAY! Well, I'll probably start to type another one but I won't be finished with it until tomorrow cause I'm going to my sister's 20****th**** birthday party.**

**So I'll see you guys either tonight or tomorrow!!!**

**MAZELTOZ!**


	11. Inside of Your Love

**AN: Yeah. I can't think of anything to say.**

**Disclaimer: I like pie. (evil laugh)**

**Let the tournament begin!!!**

**Or… the typing. Whichever.**

**FANG POV**

I pulled up to Max's driveway and could hear the screams coming from inside.

I immediately got out, slamming my car door, as I made my way up to the front porch.

The front door was open and I had a perfect view of inside.

Nathan was squalling, Max screaming, and Max's mom smoking.

I knocked cautiously on the screen door and Max turned on her heel.

"Derren! Thank God. Get me out of here!" Max cried and threw herself out of the door, snatching her purse on the way out.

She headed straight for the car and I started the engine.

"What's going on?" I asked, my eyes noticing her heavy breathing and angry face.

"My Dad," She swallowed, her face turning towards mine as my breath caught,

"He's back. He was upstairs when you came."

"Why?" I choked out as I pulled out of the driveway.

I could now hear a man's voice shouting something about where the girl was.

I pressed on the gas, zooming out of there as fast as I could.

Like _hell_ he was going to lay a hand on her.

"I don't know. He just barged in when I was getting ready," She pointed to her hair, which was half-dry, half-wet.

"Oh," I said quietly and drove onto the interstate.

"Can we turn the radio on?" Max asked me and I nodded.

She pressed the button and out came "Buttons" by Pussy-Cat Dolls.

Blaring, actually, loudly.

"All right let's try this," Max muttered mostly to herself and skimmed through the radio stations until she found her (apparently) favorite one.

I had to listen to the music for a moment before I knew what it was:

_Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Max turned up the volume some more and soon the car was filled with "My Immortal" by Evanescence.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Max sighed, her fingers clenching the armrest, as I took my free hand and placed it on top of hers.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years_

Max looked up at me with those huge round blue eyes and smiled.

I smiled back and she wrapped her fingers into mine.

_But you still have  
All of me_

I had to admit that this was definitely _not_ a love song, but it had the same effect.

I was sort of beginning to like it.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

Max whispered/sang the words as we sped on down the road, oblivious to every other car on the highway.

_Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

"So where are we going?" Max finally asked as the music played on.

I shrugged.

"Wherever you want."

She gasped,

"You mean we've been driving for at least ten minutes and you have _no_ idea where we're going!" Max exclaimed, her eyes wide with surprise as they focused on me.

"What? I'm a rebel," I smirked as she rolled her eyes,

"Besides, I thought you were a crazy bitch."

"That I am," Max grinned and kissed my lips quickly as I had my head turned towards her.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

All right. That was enough. This music was just ruining the mood.

I switched it to a CD and Max raised her eyebrow, mentally asking what CD it was.

"A surprise. And by the end of this song," I turned up the volume as a guitar screeched,

"We will be off of the interstate and headed to our destination."

Max seemed content with this as the lyrics started, trying to find out if she knew it or not.

_I hope you're doing fine out there without me  
'Cause I'm not doing so good without you  
The things I thought you'd never know about me  
Were the things I guess you always understood_

Max still didn't know what the song was, her eyes squinting like they usually did when she was trying to figure something out.

_So how could I have been so blind for all these years?  
Guess I only see the truth through all this fear,  
And living without you…_

How could I have been so stupid?

Letting Him think he could control me?

Let Him believe what he wanted to believe.

I was never going to destroy and crush this delicate thing that sat next to me, humming along with the tune.

_And everything I have in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me_

Everything could come crashing down: the world, the universe, Him taking over Itex.

Nothing would matter…

_Just as long as I have you  
Right here by me_

Max smiled, apparently liking my choice of song.

_Sorry I can't always find the words to say  
But everything I've ever known gets swept away_

"It's okay," She whispered, kissing me again,

"I forgive you."

And then she giggled.

If only she knew…

_Inside of your love…_

**AN: WHOOP WHOOP!!!**

**Stick around. The next chapter should be REALLY juicy and adventurous.**

**Sincerely,**

"**Kaila, if you take that saw to your fingers and turn it on, your fingers will be cut off"**

"**Man will you shut up? I know what I'm do-" SSSSSAAAAWWWWWW **

"**Um… ouch"**


	12. We Weren't Always This Way

AN: YAY! I have survived and have made a new chapter! Yay! What have I survived? High school! Yay for me! But anyway, I won't be able to post a chapter until Sunday cause I'm going to a friend's house.

**Enjoy!!**

**FANG POV**

I pulled into the parking lot of Texas Roadhouse and jogged around to open Max's door.

She stepped out and that was when I actually noticed what she was wearing.

It was a hot pink tank top with little sequins on the straps, tight blue jeans, and black flip-flops.

Hot, as always.

"What?" She asked quickly, glancing down at herself trying to find something wrong.

But there wasn't.

"Nothing. Just… observing," I replied and she quirked an eyebrow, grinning questioningly.

"Uh-huh. Okay. So, where are we going after this?" Max inquired as we walked through the front doors.

"What makes you think I'm taking you anywhere?" I joked and she glared at me.

I raised my hands in defense and she punched me playfully on the arm.

"How many?" The girl behind the hostess stand asked and Max replied,

"Two."

"Why don't you make that three?" A voice behind me growled and I turned and was faced with what looked like an Abercrombie model.

Max narrowed her eyebrow,

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare," Ari growled again and lashed out at Max just as I shoved her out of the way, Ari crushing the wooden stand in two.

People started screaming and I grabbed Max's hand and tore out through the kitchen and into the back parking lot.

"What was that? Derren, what's going on?" Max cried worriedly as we circled around back to my car.

My tires were slashed.

"SHIT!" I cursed and glanced around, searching for a car.

I found a Ford Mustang that would do and hotwired it, begging Max to hop in.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" She warned and I slammed the door to her side open.

"GET IN! I'll tell you once we've gotten out of here! Now get in, Max! Please!" I pleaded and finally she sat down, shutting the door quickly, as I peeled out of the lot.

I saw Ari hop into a black Suburban and bash his fist against the steering wheel for losing us.

Good.

"Derren, what's going on? Who was that? And why did he…" Max motioned with her hands as if to show Ari morphing.

"He's an Eraser. That's at least what the School calls them."

"An Eraser? All right," She seemed to be handling this well,

"What's 'the School'?"

"It's a place where they toy around with avian-hybrids. Like us," I added and she gaped at me.

"Me? How… how did you know?" She felt against her back where her wings were.

"I saw them. When we were standing in line at the movies," I answered shortly, noticing that a cop had just pulled out of Dunkin' Donuts.

Double shit.

Ari was gaining on me and probably had a thousand other Eraser squads waiting for me ahead.

I couldn't afford to be pulled over now.

"And you're… like me?" She choked, still shocked.

"Yeah. I came from the School."

"But… where did I come from? I couldn't have been born this way," Max was shaking now so I placed a free hand on hers and squeezed.

"Max, calm down. The Erasers can smell fear. I don't want them finding us."

"Why? I'm guessing the School is a safe place for us," Max looked over at me as my face turned white.

Then she got the hint.

"They're after us, aren't they? They want us to go to the School. And that's where we came from. And I wasn't _always_ this way, was I?" She breathed out and I slowly answered her questions,

"Yes, they're after us. Yes, they want us to go _back_ to the School. Yeah, that's where we came from unfortunately. And you and I weren't always this way."

The cop had finally gotten the hint that I was speeding and had now turned his lights on, siren blaring in my ear.

"Max, do you really want us to be caught by the cops and taken to the School or would you rather outrun the law and not be chopped into little tiny bits?" I asked quickly and she looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Outrunning the law," She then grinned, leaning in to whisper in my ear and making my skin flash hotly,

"Cause after all, I _am_ a crazy bitch."

Had to agree with that one.

She was willing to be busted and go to jail than be caught by Ari, who I was guessing sort of had a thing for her and was totally pissed off by that fact.

But I would share that with her later.

After we were clear out of Tennessee, on our way to Michigan.

Chicago here we come.

With an arrest warrant and a group of dangerous psychopathic wolf men.

Hope you don't mind.

My worst fear was for Max.

Once I was trapped and brought back to the School, nothing would happen since my duty was fulfilled.

But Max on the other hand… I shuddered and Max ran her hand along my arm, watching the cops gaining closer and Ari's truck right behind them.

I couldn't think about that right now.

I just thought about her warm hand running up and down my tense arm, the sirens wailing, and the roar of a certain Dodge pickup truck gaining.

I pressed on the gas, shooting forward past a minivan full of soccer kids.

That's when a helicopter landed right in front of us and I smashed into it, head-on.

AN: Oh, gosh! What's going to happen? BWAHAHAHA!!! Don't worry. I'm thinking about writing the next chapter right… NOW!

**Sincerely,**

"**Kaila, if you take that gasoline and pour it all over the car and light a match, the car will explode"**

"**Shut up! You no fun! Besides, nothing's going to hap-"**

**KABOOM!!!!  
Crackle, crackle, crackle.**

"**Um… whoopsies. Sorry Mr. President!"**


	13. Secrets Unleashed

**AN: Yet another chapter.**

**And I know I left you all at a cliffy, so I'll try to post some more!!!**

**Third day of high school: murderous.**

**FANG POV**

"Max!" I screamed, my right hand slamming into her stomach to prevent her from flying forward.

She hadn't been wearing a seatbelt.

I heard the sounds of metal crushing metal and then everything stopped.

Just like that.

Even my heart.

I cracked open my eyes to find a dead Eraser's snout inches away from my neck.

I tried to pry out of the wreckage but couldn't.

I was stuck.

I glanced over at Max and noticed her head was slammed against the dashboard.

So much for working air bags.

"Max?" I called out weakly as I heard the cop sirens surrounding us.

I don't care what was going to happen: we were getting out of here alive and not with either of our enemies.

A groaning sound came from Max as she lifted her head up and surveyed the damage.

"Ouch," She mumbled before pulled out her legs and kicked open her door.

She was out before I could say "wait".

Suddenly, her face came to view on my side as she and I tugged and pushed at the door.

Finally, it broke free from its hinges and clanked to the hot pavement.

Cop cars had surrounded us now and Ari's truck was parked.

Who knew where he was.

Max gripped my side, tears threatening as she looked at me to see what I was going to do.

"Fly," I whispered and she nodded, gripping my wrists tightly, as I spread out my black wings.

"What the hell?" I heard a cop yell as I took off at the speed of lightning, leaving the trouble behind us as ninety miles an hour.

"You okay?" I asked down to Max, who nodded, hair whipping around her face.

She looked like angel even though I had just totaled a car with her in it a couple seconds ago.

"Where are we headed?" She asked a couple minutes later.

"Chicago," I answered quickly and grinned down at her,

"Listen, I'm sorry about-"

"Don't be sorry, Derren," She interrupted me and lifted herself up to kiss my lips,

"Accidents happen. It's not like you planned it or something."

If only she knew.

"Oh, yeah. There's another thing you should know," Her eyebrows raised,

"My real name's Fang. Not Derren."

"Oh. Well, I guess I should tell you something too: my real name is Maximum. Not Maxine," She confessed and I nodded, even though I already knew this.

I knew almost everything about her.

Except for what the School didn't know.

Like how cute she was when she pouted, how soft her lips were when we kissed, and how special she was to me.

"Now that we have that cleared up," She pecked my lips again.

She didn't know how badly I wanted her so much right then with her hanging onto me for dear life.

"Let's go!" Max unleashed her wings and took off, speeding past me.

That was another secret the School didn't know: she was even hotter when she flew.

**AN: There we goes!!**

**Another chapter will be up tonight!**

**Sincerely,**

"**Kaila if you jump out of the plane, you will die"  
"SHUT UP! You ruin all my fu-" **

**AHHHH- **

**Ouch. **


	14. Room 401

**AN: We're goin' to Chicago! We're goin to Chicago!**

**Anyway… here's another chappie!!!**

**FANG POV**

I checked us into a hotel in Springfield, Ohio at ten that night.

The clerk behind the desk smiled at Max, so I kissed her on the lips as we waited for our card.

He backed off, sending me a glare before I smirked in satisfaction.

Max noticed this and just giggled to herself.

The only reason I could feel it was because her side was pressed up against mine as my arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Room 1408," The clerk handed me a key and my Visa.

"Thanks," Max grinned before tugging me towards the elevators.

The doors slid open soon enough and the two of us stepped inside.

Suddenly, we came face to face with a tall brown haired man who looked about twenty-five.

I felt my body tense and Max did the same as she noticed my stance.

"Hey," The man nodded towards me and I nodded back- the usual guy gesture- and made sure my arm was nice and tight around Max.

Soon enough, the doors slid open and the man stepped out and the doors closed.

I sighed, but did not fully relax, as Max leaned against the back of the wall.

"Is he one of them?" She asked quietly, her eyes not moving from the metal doors.

"I don't think so. If they had trapped us in an elevator, we would have been toast by now," I explained and she nodded, visibly shaking.

And it wasn't hot in here that was for sure.

Well, it hadn't been when we had stepped inside, but now with me in a claustrophobic environment with Max beside me…

I hugged her to my chest, my chin on top of her head, as the doors slid back open and we stepped out.

The very top floor.

How convenient.

If we had to escape, it would be to jump out the window and fly.

I led the both of us down the right and slid the key and opened the door.

"Pretty nice," Max nodded and flopped down on the bed, switching on the TV, as I rushed inside the bathroom.

During the elevator ride, my phone had received a text message.

"We're coming for you, Fang. Do not let your guard down. You were not supposed to run away. I am very upset with you. Remember: You CAN NOT tell her anything. Nothing at all. Ari and Tridal should be there around five tomorrow afternoon. We will speak again then.

From-"

Great. Just great.

I banged my head against the counter and felt tears in my eyes.

They knew where we were. That quick.

"Damn it!" I cursed and the TV sounds disappeared.

Suddenly, Max's head poked around the half-open door and a worried look spread across her face.

"What's going on, Fang?" She whispered and looked at herself in the mirror.

Then to me.

I grabbed onto her shoulders, holding onto them for dear life, as I cried,

"They're coming, Max. They know where we are."

"Oh, no," Max sucked in a cautious breath, trying to stay stable,

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know! DAMN IT! I don't…" I bit my lip, remembering His words: you will pay if you tell her the slightest information about the test.

"What? What is it, Fang?" Her blue eyes enveloped me and I backed her up against the counter, our lips meeting as I ran my hand up her side.

I pushed away, my forehead resting against hers, as I breathed,

"I don't want to lose you."

"But you won't, Fang," She whispered back, kissing me,

"Because I don't want to lose you either."

I could have crumbled right about then.

She didn't understand; she didn't _get_ it.

I wasn't the one to be lost; it was her.

She was the one who was going to be sacrificed. For what, I didn't know.

And that was the scariest part: not knowing.

Not knowing what was going to happen to her once we were captured.

Not knowing what horrible and terrible things they would put my angel through.

"It's not like that, Max," I dared myself to explain everything to her.

To tell her everything that I was not allowed to.

But what could they do?

They were already coming for us and we couldn't escape.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, wary as she leaned back a little.

I sighed, knowing I had to do it: I had to tell her.

So I sat her down on the bed outside of the bathroom, wrapped her in my arms, and told her.

FLASHBACK 

"Do you know your mission, Fang?" He calmly asked me as I sat in a chair, facing Him, in a white room with nothing but a white door.

"Yes," My brain answered, but my mind was off somewhere else.

Probably back in the cage where I was hoping to be soon enough.

I wanted this mission done, over.

"Who is the target?" He repeated for the millionth time and I swear I heard my inner conscious sigh.

"Maximum Ride."

"Why?"

"Because she must be rid. She is a failed experiment that has not lived up to her duties," I repeated, almost rolling my eyes.

But I would get beaten for that, so I didn't.

"And what are you going to do to this subject when she is brought back to the School?" He asked again and I shivered inwardly:

"Destroy her."

"Very good," He motioned for Tridal to come and take me away,

"He knows his mission. He may go now."

"Yes, sir," Tridal nodded and tugged me up by the sleeve, dragging me out of the room.

END FLASHBACK 

Max sat silent for a few minutes as I regained my composure.

What had I done?

I had just let the whole plan and test slip out of my mouth.

"You… you were assigned to kill me?" Max choked out, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

I nodded,

"But, Max, when I met you… I knew I could never follow His rules," I explained and she listened more intently.

"You're special, Max. And I would never want to hurt you. I promise," I whispered and she leaned in closer, believing every word I said.

And with that, we kissed.

And kissed until the sun came up.

**AN: AW!!! Get ready for next chapter!**

**Lots of suspense and action!!!**

**And Room 1408 came from the MTV show (which I haven't watched yet but am going to).**


	15. AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHORS NOTE!!**

**(Do not worry, peeps, my other Word is at the bottom of the computer screen and I am typing the 15****th**** chapter right now)**

**AN: All right, if you read the summary at the very beginning, first page (yes, now all of you are going back to click and check and then will be back… right…now)**

**Anyway, this story is not going to be like exactly what that says.**

**So, it's still going to be GREAT (don't bail on me now, people, I'm just getting started) and since you all have read this far, it must seen to be apparent that you like it, right?**

**(Most of you are now going "Yeah" or "Duh". See, I'm psychic!)**

**Anyway, thank you for reading this.**

**I tried to make it as short as possible.**

**Huggles for you**

**Sincerely,**

"**Kaila, damn it, what is your fucking problem?!? I told you to not play with the hungry tigers!!!"**

"**Yeah. But that was BEFORE you told me they would chew off my leg. And arm. And toes. And other arm. And head."**

"**If they chewed off your head then how are you still talking?"**

"**I dunno. Why are you asking me?"**


	16. The Last Place

**AN: Yeah. So, here's the 15****th**** chapter!**

**ENJOY!!!**

**FANG POV**

The next morning, I woke to find Max lying in my arms, safe as can be.

_For now,_ Something in the back of my mind reminded me.

I told it to go you-know-what itself.

Max murmured something about not leaving, squeezed her eyes tightly, and then opened them.

Their blue glow cast up to me and her mouth turned up in a smile.

"Morning," She mumbled, diving her head into my chest.

We were still in our clothes from last night.

Ouch.

My body was aching and I'm sure Max didn't feel like a box of chocolates either.

"Do you happen to have any aspirin or Tylenol?" I grunted as I tried to sit up but failed.

Yeah, it hurt _that_ much.

"Yeah, Fang," Max giggled,

"Let me just pull some out of my ass."

I wrinkled my nose and she kissed it as she sat up with me,

"Never mind then. You nasty thing, you, pullin' out pills from your ass."

She rolled her eyes, earning a kiss from me,

"Oh, shut up, Fang. I'm going to take a shower."

I nodded, watching her as she made her way to the bathroom and I heard the door close.

My phone vibrated and I grabbed it off of the side table, reading the incoming text,

"Fang,

I told you not to do this. You should have followed my instructions the first time. We'll just see what you do when it happens.

From-"

What was He talking about?

What will happen?

Oh, God.

"Max!" I screamed, tugging at the bathroom door.

It wasn't locked, surprisingly.

Her head came out around the shower curtain and looked at me in shock,

"Fang, what are you doing in here? What's going on?"

"Get out of the shower! Now!" I ordered and she gave me a psychotic look before turning off the water.

I saw her hand reach to the toilet seat where her towels lay.

In a few seconds, she stepped out, one towel around her hair and another one around her body.

"Fang, tell me what's going on," Max warned, her tone dead serious.

"I- I got a message. From… Him," I handed her my phone and she read it.

"We probably need to get out of here. Fast," I told her as she handed me my phone back.

She nodded,

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

"Chicago," I said, charging into the rest of the hotel room to pack our things, which didn't take very long since there wasn't much to gather.

"Why Chicago?" Max questioned, running the hotel's brush through her wet hair.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pressing her head against my shoulder as I begged to not find out what He was talking about.

"Because that's the last place where He would expect to find me."

"And why's that?" She asked gently, her fingers tracing patterns on my back.

"That's where my old house was. The one before the School."

**AN: Oh yes. That's right. Another chapter finished.**

**I'm going to start the next one once I post this one.**

**Okay?**

**So, as soon as you get done with this one, I should have the other one up.**

**I hope.**

**But I will definitely have it done by tonight.**

**And possibly three other chapters.**

**FIVE REVIEWS AND I WILL POST TWO MORE CHAPTERS!!!!**


	17. Where's Max?

AN: Yay! So, I'm typing this chappie right now. Yeah. Sorry for what I said in the last chapter, about posting one last night.

**I just got too tired… and crashed.**

**Yeah. Too much school.**

**Anyway, here's another chappie to wet your whistle…**

**FANG POV**

"So, what was Nathan screaming about?"

Max looked up at me, an eyebrow crinkled,

"Huh?"

"When I picked you up from your house," I explained and she nodded.

"Oh. Well, when he arrived, Nathan answered the door and screamed, 'Daddy!'. That's when I rushed downstairs to find him and my mom screaming at each other," Max breathed in,

"He hit my mom and Nathan ran over to him, punching. Then he pulled out a knife and…" I felt Max tremble, so I reached out to brush my wing tip against hers.

"He was heading for my mom when Nathan shoved him and the knife slid across Nathan's arm. It didn't hurt him too bad. But just enough to make him start crying," I moved closer, my wing now touching hers,

"And that's when I stepped in and started yelling at him. But he rushed upstairs to get something- I don't know what- when you pulled up," She looked over at me with a smile on her face.

Almost as if she was thanking me.

"Thanks," She whispered- my assumption true- and kissed me lightly on the lips.

Just as she was moving back over, I caught her by the arm, pulling her into another kiss.

"Your welcome," I murmured, my thumb running over her jaw line.

This how I wanted it to be.

Me and Max, flying forever, never landing, escaping the evil clutches of Him.

Too bad the Flyboys showed up.

"What are those things?" Max screeched as I saw a pack of mechanical-looking Erasers heading our war, flying at warp speed.

"Flyboys. Or that's what I like to call them," I muttered before charging to one, cracking it's neck with my foot.

It made some kind of technical sound and fell to the Earth.

Ha. This was going to be a peace of cake.

Max was fighting off some and I had just taken out twelve.

At once.

But before I could celebrate defeating all those hideous things, the sound of a heavy machine made its presence behind my back.

I turned and looked into the face of non-other than Him.

_Triple_ shit.

No, this was worse than 'shit'. This was a 'oh you're so fucked'.

Just when I thought nothing could get worse, me and Max standing beside each other facing Him, Ari had to pop up behind Him and give a flirty wave to Max.

Oh, he was dead.

I snapped my fangs at him, growling, as He opened the chopper's door,

"Well, Fang, long time no-see. I see you've found the specimen," He motioned to Max, who snarled.

She was getting good at that.

He even winced.

I would have laughed if I wasn't about to crap my pants.

We _had_ to get out of there.

I slid my arm around Max's waist, tapped three times on her back- which meant "fly in seven"- and frowned at Him.

"What makes you think I'm going to give her up?" I asked, mentally counting in my head.

Four, three, two, one… I shot off, Max right beside me, as He started barking orders.

Ari was already out of the chopper, his snout on our heels.

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind right beside me.

I looked over to see Max missing.

"MAX!" I screamed, still flying as I looked around.

Nothing.

And Ari was still chasing us- me- a surprised look on his ugly face.

"Where is she?" I cried and he snapped his jowls, smirking.

He was trying to make me think they'd already taken her.

But I knew better.

I'd hung around Him so much that I knew every single trick, every thought, and every thought before that thought.

He was, after all, my Dad.

AN: OH!!! CLIFFHANGER!!! Where's Max? And the other shocker: He is Fang's Dad!!!

**Now… just who is He? I'll give you a hint:**

**It's not a character I made up. He's someone from the book (and he's a guy).**

**Review and tell me who you think He is!!!!**

**Please!! I like to know my peep's are reading these!!!**

**Sincerely,**

"**Kaila, if you launch yourself into space without protection, you will die and burst into flames"**

"**How would **_**you**_** know? Anyway, it won't be that danger-"**

**FLLLAAAMMMESSSS!!!!**

"**Um… I think I'm gonna need some sunscreen"**


	18. Laughing in the Face of Death with Hobbs

AN: "You were just another dead end road. Paved with pretty lies and broken dreams. Baby, leaving you is easier than being gone. I don't know what I'll do if one more thing goes wrong…"

**Oh, sorry. I was singing "Break Down Here" by Julie Roberts.**

**But ANYWAY…**

**MAX POV**

I felt Fang tap three times on my back- which meant "fly in seven"- so I steadied my wings, ready to fly.

He was talking to some guy- I couldn't tell really what he looked like on account of the position of the sun.

This guy really does know how to keep himself private, calculating where the sun would be when he found us.

Oh, time to fly.

I took off, Fang right beside me.

My only thoughts were "I wish I could go faster, escape these creeps".

One of the Eraser things were right behind us, after her had waved at me.

I had felt Fang growl.

I'm guessing they weren't the best of friends.

Suddenly, the air around be started rushing past me, and Fang was over ten miles away.

In less than those few seconds I had debated with myself.

Oh (insert cuss word to explain how [other cuss word awesome this is)!

I knew Fang hadn't seen me because he started looking around, wondering where I was.

I decided to wait for him to come to me.

Besides, I could start kicking Eraser butt while I waited for him.

Yeah, a whole new pack was heading my way.

That was when Fang must have spotted me, because he shot out like a bullet and was beside me in a flash.

"Well, Mrs. Flash," He muttered as he got ready to fight, his fists curling up,

"Did we find out our new power?"

"I think so, Superman," I replied before practically shoving my foot down an Eraser's throat.

**FANG POV**

I finally found Max.

Just as Erasers started heading for her.

Just great.

The chopper and Ari were gaining, so I sped off, my wings pushing against the wind.

I was beside Max in a second.

"Well, Mrs. Flash," I mumbled as stood in battle-ready mode,

"Did we find out our new power?"

"I think so, Superman," She replied before shoving her foot down an Eraser's throat.

"Superman?" I asked, offended as I crushed three Erasers.

"Yeah," Max grunted as she clapped her hands around one's head.

I had taught her that.

"Please, Superman wears spandex and his briefs in the outside," Another smash to the face.

"All right…" Max drew out the word as she finished off her seven other enemies.

Mine were out already, falling to the ground, crying out in pain.

Ha. Take that.

"Wait, you mean you've never wished to wear your briefs outside and spandex?" She teased.

"No. I wear boxers."

She toyed on that for a second, then replied,

"So, spandex and boxers?"

"No! No spandex! Just boxers," I laughed, grabbing her closer as the chopper came.

"Mmm…" She licked her lips and my heart beat about… let's say… _one thousand_ times faster than it would have,

"I like that idea."

So if you just happened to be passing by Chestnut Drive and Branch Street in Chicago, Illinois, you would have seen two winged teenagers side by side, in the air, watching as their eminent death stretched towards them. And if you had very nice vision, you would have seen them laughing in the face of that eminent death. And you probably would have thought you were crazy for seeing this or that those two teens were crazy.

I'll take both, Alex.

**AN: Ha, ha. Get it? Alex from Jeopardy? Yeah… anyway, review five times and I will post a new chappie.**

**I promise with all my heart.**

**Sincerely,**

"**Kaila, if you dive down into the abyss, you will deflate and be crushed into the size of a basketball"**

"**ANYWAY, Mr. Hobby was wrong. And I will show you how wrong he wa-"**

**CRUSH!**

"**Um… Mr. Hobby, I think you were right"**

**PS: Mr. Hobby was my science teacher in 7****th**** grade. And he taught me that.**

**Thanks Hobbs!!!**


	19. The Name Tag

**AN: Eating Popsicle. Hang on.**

**Okay, anyway, three chapters in one day!**

**I'm on a roll!!!**

**FANG POV  
**Yeah. So much for going to try and find my _real_ parents.

Right now, Max and I were facing Him.

Again.

And Ari had us both handcuffed.

Why?

Muscle relaxant. And it really does relax your muscles.

TO THE POINT YOU CAN NO LONGER MOVE!!! I am giving you the bird, whoever made this stuff.

Max was crying, knowing we were in a heap of trouble- if only she knew the half of it- and I was growling, trying to kick away the fluid in my blood.

My legs wouldn't even move.

I began to grow sleepy as Ari and Tridal loaded us into the back of the chopper.

I think I saw Ari place his hand somewhere on Max but I'm not so sure.

But it just gives me an even greater reason to kick his ass.

"See, Fang?" He asked quietly as the chopper headed southwest.

"If only you had cooperated, you wouldn't be in this situation right now."

"Shut up," I hissed at Him, wishing I could stab a knife through his heart.

Tridal clapped a hand over my mouth, but He shook his head.

The paw came off.

"Fang, I told you something bad would happen if you did this. And it will," His voice drew out and I could feel myself lapsing into unconsciousness.

No… Max… stay with me…

I must have uttered those words because she mumbled,

"I will, Fang."

The last words I heard were,

"Have good rest, Fang. You're going to need it. Your mission is still not complete."

"Thanks, _Dad_," I growled before my head fell back onto the metal floor, my eyes shutting.

I yawned, stretching out my arms, and sniffed the air as I woke up.

Why don't you all do that?

Well, I had a good reason.

And it seemed to be that my reason was right: I was at the School.

In a cage, to be exact, probably in the lower basements.

How did I know? It was a fraction colder than the rest of the School that was upstairs.

I looked around me.

No Max.

I immediately sat up, tense and ready, as- of course- a whitecoat walked in.

"Where is she?" I barked, fists wound tight around the bars.

"Who? The girl? Oh. She was taken away some time ago. You've been out for three days."

Three days! Oh, no. They could have done anything to her… I have to find her.

"When can I go see Him?" I asked and the woman narrowed her eyes.

"He doesn't want to see you."

"Yes, He does. I know He does. Now take me to Him," An edge of steel wrapped those words so the gray-haired woman nodded and quickly left the room.

Being an important person's son sure does help.

Now I know how Bill Gate's son feels. Except… without the cage and wings and torture.

All we had in common was money.

He walked in, unlatching my cage, and waiting for me to climb out.

"What do you want?" He asked, His voice sounding like gravel.

"Where's Max?" I snapped and He rolled His eyes.

"Of course. That's all you care about. What happened to you? You were such a good experiment," He sighed, leading me down the hallway.

"I met Max," I simply stated and heard Him sigh again.

"Well, you won't be meeting her for long," He mumbled and I snatched His shirt, pulling Him backwards and turned Him around, to where He was facing me in the elevator.

"What are you talking about? What are you going to do to her?!" I screamed, begging to know so that I could grab Max and get out of this hellhole.

"I am talking about destroying Maximum. And I, son, am going to do nothing. You, on the other hand, are to be the one who annihilates her," He smirked and the elevator doors dinged open as I was faced with Max.

I let go, but not before my fingers accidentally snatched the name tag on His shirt.

Director: 

**AN: DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN!!!!** **Who is the Director? Find out in the next chapter!!!**

**And another thing:**

**Fang is going to have to kill Max? OMG!!**

**UH OHS!!! **

**Tell me who you think the Director is.**

I want five reviews telling me your guesses before I post the next chapter!!!

**Sincerely,**

"**Kaila, if go jump into the Amazon River, screaming 'ANACONDA! COME HERE!' an anaconda is sure to come and eat you"**

"**Are you serious? THAT'S SO TOTALLY AWESOME!!" [jumps into the Amazon **

"**Here anaconda! Come here!"**

**CHOMP, CHOMP, CHOMP**

"**I hate being blonde."**


	20. Quietous

AN: Dude! I spent like four hours today watching X-Men Evolution on my computer! Ha, ha. That's why I'm just starting this chapter at 6:09 pm.

**And now I'm listening to "Even Angels Fall"- a song.**

**Cool, huh?**

**FANG POV**

Max's arms around me kept me from reading the nametag.

I slipped it into my pocket, keeping it for later.

Max just stared at me when I told her what my father had said to me earlier.

We were sitting around the School's cafeteria.

Yeah. Just because they're evil and psychotic, they have to eat too.

And here I thought hell didn't feed people.

"When?" Her voice cracked and I saw her slightly backing away from me.

"Max!" I exclaimed,

"I'm not going to! I would never do that to you! Please," I gripped her hand tighter and she looked at it,

"Trust me."

Her eyes followed from my hand to my eyes and she nodded,

"All right. So how do you plan to blow this joint?"

"Good thinking," I grinned,

"Cause I _was_ planning to _blow_ it."

**(AN: NOT IN THAT WAY PEOPLE! GUTTER MINDS!)**

I was placed into my cage after my meeting with Max.

She was led off somewhere… and I was hoping that she was safe.

"I heard your conversation with Max this morning," His voice made me jump from my sitting position to a crouched one.

I felt the nametag in my pocket rub against my leg.

I still hadn't looked at it.

"Why do you care? It's not like it'll ever work out," I mumbled,

"I just told her that to make her not feel so bad. That her death was coming."

"We all know that's a lie, Fang," His voice was stern now, fed-up with me,

"And I will make sure it stays that way," He started to walk out the door when He turned, smirking,

"The destruction will be tomorrow morning. First thing. Sweet dreams, Fang," His voice turned cold as the door slammed behind Him.

I pounded on the doors of my cage.

This could not be happening.

When I woke up, I found myself in a large room full of computer-looking equipment.

"What am I doing here?" I grumbled, expecting an answer from one of the Flyboys standing guard.

They said nothing.

Figures.

"FANG!" Max screamed and my head jerked around to a TV screen, where Max was chained to a wall somewhere.

Flyboys were coming at her, electrically charged whips slicing at her.

"STOP IT!" I screamed, knowing He would hear me.

"I told you, Fang," His voice came from inside my head,

"If you didn't abide by my rules, there would be extra payment."

I winced as Max cried out, tears streaming down her face, and her eyes searching around the room she was held captive in.

She was looking for me.

And I wasn't there to save her.

I was the reason she was in this situation.

"Besides, when it comes your turn, the pain will be much worse."

"And just what are you planning for me? Huh? A gun?" I snapped, probably looking like an idiot talking to myself.

Like _that _was one of my primary concerns right now.

"No," He responded calmly, appearing in the TV screen as he motioned the Flyboys off,

"Have you ever heard of a creature called Quietous?"

Where is a gun when you need one?

**AN: Oh! I made up a character-thingy! And guess what? No one knows who the Director is yet! But it should come up in the next chapters. Sometime. I don't know when yet. **

**FYI: Quietous came from the word quietus which means "death".**

**Pretty cool, huh?**


	21. Shifting and Sincerelys

AN: Disclaimer: I do not own… um… anything. But my computer, my cat, my camera, and my cell phone.

**And my iPod. And my flashlight. And my blankie, and my… well, you get the point.**

**FANG POV**

I entered the room where Max was located, still strained to the wall.

"Fang…" She muttered, her eyelids fluttering.

I placed a hand on her face, quieting her, as she opened her eyes.

"What's going to happen to me, Fang?" She swallowed, her face terrified.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"My new power…" My voice cracked,

"Is to shift."

"So you can shift into other stuff?"

"Not really. Just one thing," I shook my head, pleading that I wouldn't have to explain this to her.

"A Quietous. It's a type of animal / human. It's Master," I nodded to Him, who had entered the dungeon,

"Tells it to kill whomever and that is its target. Until the object is… destroyed."

"And I'm the object," It was more of a statement than a question, as her eyes dropped to the hand on her face, then back to mine.

"I'm sorry, Ma-"

"Well, you know what, Fang?" Her voice barked.

"Sorry's not good enough! You dragged me into this mess! I wouldn't be in this position if it wasn't for you!"

"You wouldn't be _alive_ if it weren't for me!" I snapped,

"The Erasers and Flyboys would have killed you way back. At your house! I was only there to make sure you _stayed _there. But I took you away, figuring we had at least a _chance_ to survive!"

Her eyes narrowed,

"So you dragged me through all that torture just so you could bring me here, and then you kill me?"

I didn't have an answer for that one.

She spat at me, scowling, and went on,

"Is that what your plan was all along? Toy with poor little Max's heart and make her fall deeply in love with you, then _kill_ me? Huh? Was it, Fang? Was that your plan all along?"

"NO!" I snapped at her and she backed away as much as she could against the wall,

"That's not what I did this for! I prayed that we had a chance. That maybe we would out-smart them. But I wasn't ready. I didn't have all the battle plans and know all the moves. And I'm sorry," I breathed out, my teeth gritting together,

"I'm sorry, Max."

I then backed away, coming to stand next to Him.

"Destroy her," His voice was thick with iniquity as I felt my eyes started to glow.

Every single thought I had ever notioned was erased from my mind, with only one objective centered:

Destroy the target.

I felt my skin turn to fur, my teeth shape into fangs, and I heard Max scream.

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

AN: Uh-oh. I'm scared that some of you are going to come over here and beat me up.

**Was this chapter okay? It seemed to not flow as well as the others.**

**I'm hoping to us a song. And bring in another character.**

**But I won't tell you who.**

**And the Director should be explained in the next, next chapter.**

**Sincerely,**

"**I can't think of any sincerely's right now. I'll have to think up some"**


	22. You or Her

**AN: Dun dun dun dun.**

**Yeah.**

**Here we go…**

**MAX POV**

One minute, Fang was yelling at me and the next he's standing in front of me, looking like some kind of werewolf.

With fangs growing out of his mouth and fur all over his body and cat eyes.

I screamed and his eyes turned red, growling, as he inched closer to me.

I tugged against the chains that restrained me, trying to get away from this creature I once knew as my boyfriend.

"Fang! Don't do this! PLEASE!" I cried, tears pouring down my face as I felt his hot breath against my cheek.

I opened one eye to find myself staring into his red ones.

"Fang…" I whimpered,

"You don't want to kill me. Fang, I know you. Please, don't do this."

The creature growled and snapped open its mouth, revealing the fangs as they came towards my face and neck.

"Now! KILL HER!" The Director barked at Fang and I felt the tips of the fangs hitting my neck.

I cried out,

"FANG!"

He stopped, the creature retreating, eyes wide as they returned to their brown color.

His skin was smooth again and his body the old sculpted one.

He backed off then, muttering something about "never again".

Then he kicked down the door and ran off.

"FANG! You are going to pay for this!" The Director screamed and chased down Fang.

I looked around, finding no Flyboys or anybody.

I was all alone.

And it was at that moment that I actually allowed to think about what had just happened.

Fang had retreated.

What had happened?

I thought that Fang couldn't switch back to… oh, God, my mind's going crazy…

**FANG POV  
**Inside the back of my head after the darkness faded, I felt as if I was flying.

Then I finally realized this was a flashback.

I knew this because as I flew into the night, I passed by Max's old house, where she was seated in her bedroom.

And I thought she was just any old girl, sitting on her bed, chatting away about what cute shoes she bought last Saturday at the mall.

But she wasn't.

She was so much more than any other girl you could find on the street, in the mall, or at a school.

I realized that if I were to kill this special prize, I would kill myself than rather live my life without her.

She made life worth _living_.

And that was something I never wanted to hurt or even _think_ about hurting.

My wings beat and I flew past the window, eyes drawing away from it.

Then I opened my eyes.

Max was in front of me, tears pouring down her face, whimpering.

I looked down and noticed my skin was non-furry, my mouth no longer deformed, and my mind back in my control.

"No," I whispered, more to myself than anybody else,

"I promise, Max. I won't hurt you. Never again."

And with that, I raced out of there, hearing Him yell and his footsteps chasing after me.

"No!" I screamed, turning around quickly as He gathered a shocked expression on His face.

He wasn't expecting that.

"I'm not killing her! I would never do anything to hurt her! You can't make me murder Max!"

"Yes I can, Fang!" His voice boomed and I could vaguely hear Max trying to escape.

"How? Huh? Your little experiment on me didn't work, now did it? I overcame _that_!" The chains had broken now so Max was free.

Thank God.

Once I was finished with Him, I was going to find her and we were going to blow this joint.

And I had a good idea who could help me with that.

"Oh, I can, Fang," He chuckled as I was going to walk off.

"How?" My back was still turned to Him.

"You," He cleared his throat, as if trying to draw the tension out,

"Or her."

**AN: Sweet niblets! Chapter 22 posting tomorrow!!!**


	23. The Worst Part

**AN: Wow. I'm **_**so**_** on roll today!!!**

FANG POV 

"What?" I muttered, jaw dropped.

Did He just ask me what I think He asked me?

"It's simple, Fang," He smirked at me,

"You live, or she does."

I stood, a blank expression on my face, as Max raced towards us.

Why was she coming back?

Didn't she know she was supposed to leave already?

"Fang!" Max cried, rushing towards me but I turned around and pushed out my hands.

"No, Max! Go! Leave!"

She stopped, a shocked look spreading across her face,

"Wha- what?"

"You can't stay here! You've got to leave, Max, please! He's going to-" A hand around my mouth stopped me from explaining.

These people seriously need to work on their hospitality.

He motioned for the Flyboys, who grabbed Max from behind her, and stood us face to face.

I shook my head, my eyes begging her to kick their butts and fly off.

But she didn't.

And I knew she understood me.

"All right, Fang, your choice," He grunted.

I shook my head, biting down on His hand so He had to let go.

"You can't make me chose! Max, U and A!"

She blinked.

"Max! You can get out of here! They don't care as long as they have me!"

Another blink.

"Say something!" I screamed at her, ready to lash out at the girl who was staying to earn her death sentence.

"No," She said simply.

"No? No! How can you say 'no'? Max, you have to get out-"

"No, Fang, I don't," She whispered,

"I'm not leaving you here."

"Well, then it's settled," He grinned,

"Send them both to the chambers!"

"What?"

"NO!" We both cried at the same time, eyes locked onto each other's as the Flyboys carried us down the hallway and into an elevator.

All right, remember what I said when we were being chased by the cops?

Well, screw that,

We are totally _fucked_ now.

And the worst part, I don't have a plan to get us out of here.

**AN: Uh oh.**

**Sincerely,**

"**Kaila…"**

"**Yes?"**

**[Shakes head "Nothing"**

"**So you're not going to tell me not to stick my head in the lion's mouth?"**

"**No. Why? Were you going to do it if I told you not to?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Don't stick your head in the lion's mouth"**

"**Screw you"**


	24. Things I'll Never Say

**AN: Here I am!!!**

**Everyone: BOO!!  
A: What? Why is everyone 'boo'ing me?**

**Everyone: We want another chapter!! And to find out who Fang's father really is!!**

**A: Oh.**

**FANG POV**

They threw us in a cell of some type together and shut the door.

Well, yeah, they locked it too. Sometimes, they're not dumb.

Hint: sometimes.

"Max, do you have any idea how to get us out of here?"

She shook her head, looking down at her hands,

"You should have gone, Fang."

"What?"

"You should have left when you had the chance. Instead of make sure I had escaped."

"Max," I sighed, shaking my head,

"You know I would never do that."

"Why, Fang? WHY!" She was screaming at me now, furious that I loved her this much,

"Why do you love me so much? Is there some catch to this whole thing? That if you go out with me you'll have everlasting life or a million dollars? Is that it? Or is it something else? Are you just dared to do this for the fun of it and this is all some game or a test?"

"Yes, Max," His voice rang out around the round room,

"This is a test. A test to see how long you can stay alive."

"Wh-" The word barley escaped my mouth before smoke started to fill the room.

And it wasn't just any old smoke.

"Yes, Fang, it's toxic. Just like you will be," He chuckled and slipped out of the room.

"Fang," Max crumpled before me, hanging onto me like a lifeline.

I suppose I was.

"What are we going to do?"

"There," I pointed at a peek of light I had just found with my 360 sweep.

We rushed over, bending down to take a better look at it.

"I just wish I could get over-"

Suddenly, the world flashed into darkness.

And then as if someone had turned on the light bulb in a pitch-dark room, the sun was above me, shining.

I was outside.

I could see a little hole in the side of the wall where I was standing and could hear Max screaming.

"How did I get out here?" I wondered to myself, but didn't have time to answer.

I had to save Max.

The question was- and I hope I'll never have to say this again- how do I get back inside the School?

**AN: Another chappie finished, another day of high school coming.**

**Wish me luck… ******

**I'm listening to "Stand in the rain" right now; it's on my myspace.**

**I'm thinking of using it in a story.**

**It's an awesome song!!!**


	25. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey, just forget about the last chapter.**

**In fact, I deleted it cause it was going nowhere.**

**Now, I'm typing a replacement one right now.**

**THAT WILL MAKE SENSE!!!**

**Sorry for any inconvenience.**

**Sincerely,**

**DancesWithTigers**


	26. Never Said A Thing

**AN: Yeah.**

**This story just keeps getting confusing-er and confusing-er.**

**Sigh.**

**And everybody's like "ah!! We don't get it!"**

**And I'm like "well… crappers!"**

**This just isn't my day, is it?**

**Falling on the bus and then breaking my locker door and then I come home and find this???**

**Grr.**

**But I will pull through!**

**I MUST!!!**

**FANG POV**

"Max!" I screamed, getting as close to the tiny hole as I could.

"Fang? Where are you? Are you okay? Can you get me out?"

Uh… not sure about that one.

"Hang on. I'll try and appear back in th-"

"No! Don't do that! If… if you came back to get me and you died anyway, there would be no point!" Max cried but I shook my head.

"Sorry, babe. No can do," Then I concentrated on the room, thinking about having Max back into my arms, sort-of safe.

And when I opened my eyes, Max was standing next to me as spray was pouring onto me from behind.

"What was that? You have a new power or something?"

"I guess," I shrugged, taking her hand as I concentrated back outside,

"But I just hope it's the _only_ one I'm keeping. I don't want the other one as much."

Max nodded and I snapped my eyes open, breathing in the smell of forest and trees instead of toxic waste.

Just then, alarms started off and I could hear the sound of Flyboys whirring.

"Where are we going?" Max asked as I pulled her through the forest.

"I have no freakin' clue," I muttered.

And then suddenly I stopped.

"What? What is it?" Max whispered, glancing around, as I pulled her backwards, walking back the way we had come.

"What are you doing, Fang?" She nearly squeaked, surprised and shocked at the same time.

"He wants us to go that way. He's expecting us to go that way," I mumbled before exiting the forest.

Flyboys started after us, their red eyes shining in the setting sun.

I would have liked to stop and watch it with Max, kiss her lips and tell her everything was going to be all right, but I was running from my death, so I really didn't have time, right?

RRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLEEEERRRRRR

AN: Just so people don't get confused: Fang's POV AGAIN:

"Max, it's gonna be okay," I promised her as we flew through the air, somewhere over Arizona.

"And you know this how?" She questioned, skeptical about my guarantee.

I sighed.

"Because… all right, you got me. I have no idea how this will turn out. But I'm hoping for the best," I admitted and she nodded, satisfied with my proclamation apparently.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" She turned to me in mid-air, causing me to stop.

"I have no idea. I was wondering if you had somewhere we could go," I shrugged.

All this time I had been dragging her everywhere; it seemed fair to find out where _she_ wanted to go for once.

"Hmm," Max tapped against her chin, acting like she was thinking about something,

"Do you know _everything_ about me? Like, where I came from?" She pondered, her blue eyes drifting over to mine.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Good. So you can help me find my real parents, right?" Max jumped at the chance and I grimaced inside.

I hadn't thought about this one thing she might want to do.

I don't think she was going to like what she saw.

"Yeah."

"So, where are they?"

"Kentucky. Lexington, Kentucky," I responded, the answer dug so deep into my mind that it was as if I'd already been there.

I knew what the old house looked like, which was Max's bedroom, all that stuff.

And I also knew where her parents were at that exact moment.

"Then let's get going! Show me the way, lover boy," She kissed my lips and waited for me to head off into the horizon.

We would have to be setting up camp in a few hours; the sun dipping behind the trees slowly.

I sighed, watching as Max cruised- enthusiastic- beside me as we left the west coast.

And headed back east.

Heading to Max's parents.

AN: BWAHAHAHA!

Finally! The story is going somewhere! YAY!

I'm kinda confused but this should be nearing the end.

Close to it, actually.

I can't write too long of stories and they make sense.

Sorry, peoples.

Had a bad day at school today so I wasn't really in the typing mood.

And I take keyboard, so I've already been typing for an hour and a half.


	27. I'm Sorry

AN: Yay! Writers block go away, come again… um… never, or I will kick your unhappy a- well, you get my point.

FANG POV

I stopped just short of where the old house was.

"We should walk from here on," I advised Max as I snapped in my wings.

She followed my lead, her chocolate mocha wings disappearing in a flash.

We walked out of the forest and onto the sidewalk.

From there, it was about half a mile until we reached the house.

I was shaking from nervousness, afraid of what she would do when she saw.

And as I gripped her hand tighter, I noticed her temperature had gone down a little.

She was white as a ghost.

"How close are we?" She whispered as we came upon the house, seated across the street, only twenty feet away.

"That's it," I nodded toward the old brick house, the screen door swinging open in the wind that had just picked up.

A clap of thunder rolled across the sky and I figured it was a sign.

To not bring her inside.

But I did anyway, not knowing what horrible fate she would witness.

Because in truth, her parents weren't there.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUULLLLLEEERRRRRR

(Still FANG POV)

"Oh, my God!" Max squeaked, streaking across the road so fast I don't think God saw it.

"Max! Max, wait!" I called but she was already banging on the front door, which was chipping with green paint.

Nobody had been here since…

"Hello?" She called this time, peering into the windows, where I'm sure the overturned furniture was still there.

"Mom? Dad? It's me! It's Max!" She shouted, more desperate this time and that strong voice I was used to was breaking down in front of me.

I placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Max," I whispered as she banged on the door again.

She ignored me, shaking her head, as if telling herself that what was true was all a lie.

That her parents weren't home.

"Where are they?" Max snapped around, her eyes growing angry to cover up her tears.

But the tears were still there, behind those angry blue eyes, trying to make it to the surface.

"I'm sorry, Max," I mumbled and her eyes grew wide and rage filled them now.

"WHERE ARE THEY DAMN IT?" She screamed, pushing away from me to head around back.

She hopped the white-picket fence, as I followed her, and reached the back stoop.

"I'm home, Mom!" Her voice was frantic now,

"Let me in!"

"Max, they're not here!" I yelled, finally grabbing her attention.

She turned, eyebrows narrowed,

"Then where are they?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, Fang, I really want to know! I haven't seen my parents since… whenever He took me away, and I would really like to get to know them! And tell them that their daughter is still alive!" Max spat out all this just as I took the three steps towards her and sighed, running a hand over her shoulder.

"All right, Max, I'll take you to your parents," I whispered and she nodded, tears threatening against those glassy irises.

AN: Uh oh.

This could be bad.

Wondering what's gonna happen?

WELL OF COURSE YOU ARE!!! DUH!!!

Who are Max's parents? Where are they? Mental hospital? Jail?

Just have to find out… in the next chapter which I will start constructing once I go grab something to eat to fuel my mind.

And growling tummy.

So… until… like, ten minutes from now, huggles for you!!!

Sincerely,

"Redneck Yacht Club!"


	28. Meet the Parents

**AN: Dun dun dun dun!!!**

**Oh, this is interesting: someone's house caught fire just down the street from mine.**

**I'm watching the fire trucks and stuff as we speak.**

**It's kinda cool, with all the smoke and stuff.**

**I just hope nobody's hurt.**

**ANYWAY… here is the next chappie!!!**

**FANG POV**

The broken sign of Mount Hermon Cemetery creaked above us as I pushed open the gate.

Max's breath caught, knowing that the only option for her parents was left:

They were dead.

"Fang?" Her voice cracked as I nodded, pulling her forward as she almost fainted on the spot.

"Here," I led her down a small hill to where a creek gurgled by, cascading over the stones.

This would be a perfect place to relax if the grounds weren't dug up and placed with dead bodies all around.

The headstones read:

Arabella Lee Ride 

_**October 5**__**th**__**, 1973 – May 1**__**st**__**, 1994**_

_**Chase Lucas Ride**_

_**August 12**__**th**__**, 1972 – May 1**__**st**__**, 1994**_

"Oh… oh, God…" Max fell to her knees, her arms collapsing around her mother's headstone.

Suddenly, Max turned and threw herself into my chest, tears seeping out of her clenched eyes.

"Why, Fang? Why? What happened to them?" Max cried again and again into my shirt.

I shushed her, cradling her body like a baby's, whispering sweet nothings into her ear to calm her.

"Tell me what happened, Fang. I want to know," Max said to me after some time of sitting there at the cemetery.

The sun was gone now, replaced by a full moon, shining against her tear-streaked face.

I will remember you 

"About a year after you were born," I cleared my throat as I felt Max tense, listening extra hard on what I was saying.

Will you remember me? 

"The School decided that they wanted you. Needed you, actually. You were one of the best babies out there," I continued the story,

"So He ordered His men to take you away. And then He began…" I inhaled another breath,

"The execution of your… parents."

_Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

Max's breathing shuddered.

"He killed your dad with a gun, a shot to the head," I recited, playing the video repeatedly in my mind, painful memories I didn't want Max to see.

Off in the far corner sat little baby Max, bawling as the gunshot rang out.

_Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad_

"Your mom grabbed you away from Him and took off, hiding in your basement. But He found you. Because… He always does."

_How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_

"And He took you away from your mother again, picking you up by one arm, and holding the gun up to your tiny blonde head. And He told your mother 'You or the baby'," I remembered the sound of His cold voice and the picture of Him threatening Max's young life.

My fists clenched thinking about it as I finished the story for Max.

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?_

"But your mother was screaming for Him to not to, for Him to take her instead," I drew out the sentence, watching Max's waiting eyes to tell her what she already knew.

_Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

"And He did, with five bullets to her chest, two to her head, and one to her leg. He killed your mother and took you to the School."

"What… what happened then?" Max choked out, her eyes facing the two cold gravestones that stood in front of us.

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep_

"You were experimented on. I got to see you when you were 'completed'," I growled at the word,

"You were so cute; blonde curls and blue eyes. He told me that He would have to release you. And I watched you leave when you were two years old, waving goodbye to me as I stood there with Him," I finished and Max nudged me on.

But that was it.

"I never heard anything about you ever again until the mission came up and He had to tell me about all of the things that had happened to you. I hadn't known until I was fourteen what really happened to get you to come to the School."

"So… He killed my parents? And almost murdered me too?" She whispered, her voice barely audible.

I nodded, unsure what to say.

There, after all, was nothing to say.

_It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

I had just told her the past she never knew in a matter of fifteen minutes, brought her to visit her parent's resting ground, and had dumped everything on her.

_But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?_

I was surprised she was taking it so well.

"Fang, who is He? You said you knew. You said you would tell me," Max pressured and I sighed, hoping she wouldn't ask me that.

_Don't let your life pass you by_

"All right. I'll tell you," I reached down into my jean pocket, retrieved the plastic card, and read off,

"Name: Samuel Larson.

Age: Thirty-four.

Position: Director"

_Weep not for the memories_

Max nodded, rising up, and giving me her hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked as she started to led us both out of the cemetery.

_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose_

"I'm going to see my old house," Max smiled,

"To see what my parents' lives were like when they died. That way my mind can't play tricks on me anymore. I'll know what truly happened."

_Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_

She made sense.

I shrugged and tagged along, following her along the dark sidewalks as we neared the old, haunting house.

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?_

Yet… maybe not so haunting anymore.

_Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories…_

**AN: TA DA!!! All your answers!!! Well… most of them… unless there's a couple I missed.**

**Fang's Dad is revealed, Max's parents are dead and the story of them is told, but what will happen next?**

**Surely I won't end the story here, will I?**

**NO! NEVER!**

**I'm going to make something awful happened- as if there isn't ENOUGH drama, right? – and some of you may not like it.**

**But the next chapter will be normal.**

**Maybe.**

**(I am sending you evil grin)**

**AOL Dude: You've got evil grin!**

**Fluffy: BWAHAHAHA**

**Mr. Chementi (physical science teacher) : You crank dat soulja boy! Crank dat soulja boy!**

**[Sorry, Mr. C did "crank dat soulja boy" in class last week and I still can't get over it. It's on You Tube if you wanna see it.**

**Go to you tube and then type in "crank dat soulja boy mr. c style" and you can watch it. It's funny**


	29. Authors Note 3

**AN: Whoops! Sorry!**

**Forgot to tell you guys:**

**The song in the last chapter was **

"**I Will Remember You" by Sarah McLachlan.**

**I was inspired by it from a video on You Tube about the Columbine High School shootings.**

**[PS: in case you hadn't noticed- from my other stories- I'm kinda obsessed with the Columbine shootings. I mean, I'm not some crazy psycho, but I just think what happened that day is tragic. So it inspires me.**


	30. Stolen Things and Google

**AN: Uh… I don't really have to say much.**

**Right now, at least.**

**Oh, wait, for those who are confused:**

**Max's parents were, if you do the math from their graves, Arabella was 21 when she died, and Chase was 22.**

**They had Max a year before they were killed.**

**So she is 14, and this is 2007 in this **

**So… read!!!**

**FANG POV**

We broke into the house about fifteen minutes later, closing the door quietly behind us.

Hopefully none of the neighbors woke up.

Max gasped and I looked up for the first time to see overturned furniture- my guesses true- and blasted walls.

The kitchen was a nightmare, with pans and dishes and all kinds of things slung around the room.

The living room was dusted with a thick black coating, most likely from the fireplace.

There were a few burn spots where the fire had jumped out while someone had been thrown into the coals.

I had no idea about that part.

"Wow," Max breathed out and I nodded in agreement.

Yeah, wow.

The chaos didn't stop once we reached the hallway, picture frames and broken glass scattered around, burn marks and dents littering the torn walls.

Max picked up one of the pictures- noticing nothing was inside it- and sighed.

I ventured on down, near the door that led to the basement.

I turned, looking at Max to see if I was allowed- her giving me a quick nod before glancing back at broken pictures- and opened the door.

The stairs were still covered with blood- specks of it running up the walls- as I traveled down them.

Flicking on the light switch, I could see the destruction beneath my feet.

One of Max's baby socks was lying around the place she was dangled, an earring placed where Arabella had fallen.

It was amazing how things had stayed the same.

Silent footsteps were heard behind me and I didn't even bother to look.

I was too stunned.

Max breathed out, seeing the blood and then the earring.

"Fang, where are they?" Max asked and I grew confused.

What did she mean?

Her parents were dead; I took her to the grave.

"What?"

"There's nothing of them in this house. I searched the rooms. Nothing at all."

"I… I don't know. I don't remember anything about their things. I thought He just left everything. He only needed you," I explained and I felt her nod and place her hand on my shoulder.

"He took them with Him, Fang. He took their… everything. Pictures, clothing, everything. Nothing's here but my stuff," Max's voice was on the edge and I was wondering what she was getting at.

"And…?" I was trying to make her finish the sentence I knew she was desperately begging me to understand.

I didn't get it.

"I want them back," She whispered, causing me to face her,

"I want my parents back."

"But they're-"

"I know that, Fang. I want their stuff back. I should have it," Max pressured and I shook my head.

Because I finally understood.

She wanted to go back to the Director- my father, Sam- and take what was hers.

"Please, Fa-"

"No! Max, we just barely crawled out of the School! You want us to find the headquarters and just walk in and say 'Hey, I want some clothes and a couple pictures please'? You think they would just hand it to us? No! They'd handcuff you and feed you to the Erasers!" I blew up, shocked at how stupid she was being.

"Fine! If you won't help me, I'll do it on my own! I don't need you anyway!" Max screamed, snapping out her wings and flying up the steps.

I heard her crashing throughout the rest of the house, cursing and what not.

"Max!" I cried, running out to the front lawn to see nothing but pitch darkness.

She was gone.

I flew up into the air but saw nothing.

Nothing.

Max had left me.

And my guess:

She wasn't coming back.

**AN: Wow.**

**I had no idea that would happen.**

**Like it?**

**There's a reason she has to go to… wherever.**

**I'm making up a name for a place like "Itex".**

**Cause Itex reminds me too much of Google.**

**Ha, ha. Funny.**

**Google taking over the world.**


	31. Egg & Cheese Biscuits & Slow Computers

**AN: Wee!!!**

**I finally know what's going to happen with this story- or the ending at least.**

**Yay me!!!**

**MAX POV**

That bastard.

How could he not understand?

Man, I hated him.

His name made me want to blow up the world.

I flew out of the house, hearing him call my name, but not caring.

Who would, after what he said to me?

You want us to find the headquarters and just walk in and say 'Hey, I want some clothes and a couple pictures please'?

His little voice just blared inside my head as I dove into the clouds, not wanting to be seen as he ran outside.

Suddenly, I heard cries of pain and saw that his skin started to grow hairy, eyes glowing other than that perfect shade of brown- oh, shut up, Max!

Who cares about him! You don't need him.

_Yes you do._ A voice from somewhere deep inside me reminded myself.

I mentally flipped it off.

Fang was transforming into that… Quietous thing I think he called it… which meant he was either angrier than hell, or he was scared out of his mind.

My objective was to stay as far away from him as I could.

So I took off, hoping and praying to God that Quietous's couldn't smell or sense the target from a hundred miles away.

And with that and a flick of my hair, I took off, heading towards… anywhere.

Anywhere but there.

RULER AN: Still Max POV 

I stopped somewhere around Middlesboro at a McDonalds since it was around six in the morning.

"Good morning can I take your order?" A really fine guy behind the register asked me as I shifted through my wallet.

"An egg and cheese biscuit and a small coffee," I hurriedly spat out, grabbing three bucks and tossing it to the guy.

Jason was his name.

He smiled, nodded, and stuffed the cash into the register's draw.

I looked the other way, at first feeling that I was cheating on Fang.

But wait- he had totally blew up in my face, why should I care what his ass would think?

As soon as Jason turned back around to hand me my coffee, I smiled flirtatiously, brushing his fingers as I took the cup from him.

"Thanks," I grinned and moved on down to the left to collect my biscuit.

Jason stepped up, taking the paper bag from some girl's hands, and gave it to my open ones.

"Have a nice day," Jason told me and I nodded,

"You too," And I sped off toward the parking lot.

I glanced back, seeing him watching my back… or maybe somewhere else… and I knew I should act normal.

So I headed off toward the opposite end, acting like I was trying to find my car.

Soon enough, a mother with a wailing toddler stepped up to Jason and placed her order, dragging his attention away from me.

Long enough to duck behind the grove of trees at the back of the fast food restaurant and snap open my wings.

I saw Jason's eyes glance out around the parking lot, searching for me, as I zoomed in on his eyes (thanks to the lovable, huggable Director) and realized they were close to the same shade as Fang's.

Tear-dropped covered biscuits aren't the best.

RULER FANG POV 

After the initial shock of transforming into a Quietous, my senses came back to me.

I have no idea what snapped me back to the present:

My caring sense about myself, or the cop sirens.

I'm voting cop sirens.

And with those ringing in my ears, I snapped open my wings, ran a few steps, and took off into the midnight sky.

What did Max think she was doing?

Heading to Essex Passage Industries?

Yeah, Essex Passage. I have no idea how _Daddy dearest_ named it that.

Once you get there, you ain't passin' _anywhere_.

Other than to hell.

And that's definitely where Max was flying towards.

Well, I was too, hoping that I could beat her there.

After all, I knew where the place was, right?

My stomach growled and I glanced down to see a McDonalds.

How convenient.

Not like there's trouble finding _those_ things.

I dove in behind a little mess of trees at the back of the building, and entered.

The front was busy, with people pushing around, women with toddlers crying and businessmen clasping cell phones and looking at the stock market on TV like they were their last lifelines.

"Can I help you?" A guy- his tag read Jason- asked me as he sighed.

Great. He looked like _he_ was having a good day.

Well, his day compared to mine would like the beach compared to Neverland Ranch.

"An egg and cheese biscuit and a coffee," I told him quickly, ready to get out of this place.

His eyebrows shot up quickly, as if he suddenly realized he'd seen me somewhere else.

I handed him my debit card and waited for my coffee.

The coffee was hot and it woke me up- good, that way I wouldn't be nose-diving into Kentucky traffic- and I sipped on it as I waited for my biscuit.

Before handing the bag to me, Jason whispered,

"Hey, are you related to that girl?"

"What girl?" Oh, God. Max.

"She came in here about ten minutes ago. She ordered the same exact thing. And… I don't know. You two just looked… the same, I'd say?" His eyes narrowed and I shrugged, trying to play it off.

"Oh. My girlfriend. The one with the blue hoodie?"

He nodded, his body seeming tense after I said the word 'girlfriend'.

Ha. Served him right.

"Yeah. Anyway, she's quite the… charmer," He smirked and with that dove back around the counter before I could knock his teeth out.

Max? The charmer? To _that_ guy? Please.

I ignored his snide comment and headed toward the back again, and I'm sure the people in the drive-thru could see the steam pouring out of my ears.

That crazy bitch.

**AN: Ha, ha.**

**I just had to use "crazy bitch" in there SOMEWHERE!**

**Laughing out loud.**

**ANYWAY… stick around for the next chappie.**

**But my computer is uber slow so you guys may have to wait about an hour.**

**Besides, I haven't even typed the next chapter yet.**

**Ha, ha. **

**Poor you.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ah, I don't care anymore.**

**I've lost all my sincerelys.**


	32. Google Searches and Lying Bitches

AN: I'm listening to "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne right now.

**Yet, you probably don't care about that.**

**ANYWAY… here's the next chappie.**

**MAX POV**

I checked into Best Western later that night and was thankful for their free high-speed Internet.

I typed in Google, laughing to myself to think that maybe Google was the world-damnation company.

Google handed me about three million findings for just typing in "director Sam Larson".

Great.

This was gonna be a fun night.

RULER FANG POV 

Where the hell was she? I was somewhere near downtown Logan, West Virginia.

Didn't she already know how to get to Essex Passage Industries?

I guess not.

I flew down to a park bench, folding in my wings, and sat for a few minutes to think.

Suddenly, a girl around Max's age popped up out of the moonlit sidewalk.

She tugged her dog behind her and was whispering something to it.

"Simba, no. Bad Simba. Quit digging up those-" Her voice stopped once she reached me.

I tensed, prepared for the worst.

"Who are you?" She whispered, clutching her dog closer.

It just licked her legs and started off to the right, tugging against its chain.

"Derren," I lied quickly, acting causal as I leaned back against the wooden bench.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned, her voice tiny.

Did I really look that frightening?

"Sitting. You?"

"Walking my dog," She replied and I nodded, not looking at her anymore.

Instead, I stared up towards the sky, where some stars were blinking overhead.

If only Max would fly by, it would save me from this girl and how I knew she was going to become flirty ways.

"What are you doing out here so late?" The girl asked again.

Damn what was with all the questions?

"Uh… resting," I thought for a moment before answering.

The girl nodded, then moved on, waving bye, and soon she was gone.

My thoughts started wondering then, thinking of where Max could be and how she was doing.

I couldn't believe she'd just take off like that and in search of nothing but a bunch of old junk.

Sometimes she just wasn't thinking right, I gu-

"I know where you can find her," A small voice whispered behind me, causing my body to jump five feet into the air and onto the leaf-covered sidewalk.

My head snapped around, staring into the face of the girl.

"Who are you?" I growled, now knowing this wasn't some random girl.

She worked for Him.

"Hayley. My name's Hayley," She smiled sweetly, traveling around the back of the bench to sit down on it, facing me,

"And I know how to find Max."

RULER 

_FANG POV_

"How?" I snapped, my eyes narrowed.

I still didn't trust her.

The dog was gone now, and I was sure there was a van somewhere down the street full of Erasers that were more than gladly willing to replace me with the dog inside the van.

"Let's just say I… have connections," Hayley's eyes glinted and I started to back away.

Hey, I would beat up the girl if I had to.

Anybody who works for the School- boom. They're as good as dead to me.

"Really?" Hayley pondered,

"What if Max worked for the School? Would you kill her?"

Oh, shit. This girl could read thoughts.

"No," I cursed at Hayley,

"I wouldn't kill her."

"Why?" Hayley burst out at me, her eyes filled with rage,

"Why do you love her so much? What did she do to make you care about her this much? Did she control your mind or something?"

"No," I calmly replied,

"I fell in love with her. That's all there is to it," I pushed Hayley away, zipping out my wings, and prepared myself to run.

"And that's all there will ever be to it. Now, if you don't mind, I'm leaving."

With that, I sailed away, beating my wings faster to grow farther and farther away from that lying bitch.

After all, I only have a thing for crazy bitches.

AN: There we go.

I have no idea why I put that Hayley girl in here, but I want her to be a part of the story later, somehow.

Man, this story might NEVER end.

But… you don't have a problem with that, do you guys?

Ha, ha.

FIVE MORE REVIEWS AND I POST AGAIN!!!!

Otherwise, no more Max and Fang.

Audience: GASP!

Fluffy: BWAHAHAHAHA

Me: Ahhh… whateva.


	33. Max, meet Hayley, Hayley piss off Max

AN: As you all know, I love to post songs in stories. 

So, this is just going to be a chapter on Max's point of view, ever since she left Fang.

Song: "Hole" by Kelly Clarkson- dude, this girl has like ALL the best lyrics EVER. All of her songs are PERFECT for Maximum Ride.

Seriously, dude.

(Sorry, my friend and I are addicted to the word "dude" this week)

MAX POV

_Tired  
Of everything around me_

Have you ever felt that your left lung was torn right out of you?

_I smile  
But I don't feel a thing no_

Or as if your arm was ripped away?

_I'm so far from where I need to be_

Your heart- shattered- never to be placed back together again?

_I've given up on faith, on everything_

That's the way I felt as I soared above the West Virginia skies.

_All I want, all I need  
Is some peace_

I passed by thousands of teenagers walking home form bus rides, holding hands or passing notes.

_There's a hole_

What I wouldn't give just to have one normal day again.

Just one normal day.

_Inside of me_

Everything around me was just normal- and I'm not.

I don't fit in with the "in" crowd.

_It's so cold  
Slowly killing me_

I stopped by a mall to see if they had something good to eat- Japanese food addict here people- and my eye caught this group of four girls and four guys.

_Secrets  
Eating at the core of me_

All of them were holding hands- girls with guys, of course- and the girls were just giggling and flirting away.

_Shut off  
Trusting all the lies I breathe_

My insides flared, and my heart begged for Fang to be right beside me, whispering something nasty in my ear about one of the girls or the jocks.

_Sinking ever so slowly_

They passed, the girls giving me "the look"- you know, the one that said, "We're better than you and we always will be"- and I stuck my chin up, remembering Fang's words once as we sat together outside on his porch.

_No hands reaching out for me  
Help me, help me_

_FLASHBACK_

Fang and I were looking up at the stars-- well, _I_ was, he was cleaning his skateboard-- one late night about a couple days after I had first met him.

"Have you ever noticed something about the stars?" Fang's voice caused me to jump.

He hadn't said anything in a while.

"Hmm?" I murmured, my eyes catching the Northern star.

"They're the perfect example of perfect," He whispered, causing me to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"I mean, no one can mess with them, they're respected, nobody hates them, and they leave you staring in wonder."

"Good point," I nodded.

"But you know what I would say to these stars, if they walked by?" Fang asked me and I shook my head.

"No. What would you say?" I almost laughed at his expression.

He was actually being serious with me.

Unannounced to me at this point, this would be the first out of many times he would.

"I would walk right up to them, turn my chin up, give them the finger, and say 'Bitch, please'. Then walk off, muting them to say whatever they wanted. Because nothing could hurt you- you just took down the star," Fang explained quickly, showing a few of the motions so that I laughed.

"Good point," I giggled.

END FLASHBACK 

The girls were now making their way back around the food court, giggling as they read their cell phones and shared them with one-another.

They caught my eye as I was throwing away my food and the brunette one stopped me.

"Hey, you," She called out and her friend shook her head, telling her not to.

I froze, then released, feeling Fang's presence behind me- somewhere, back in my mind, comforting me- and crossed my arms.

"What?"

"I saw you checking out my boyfriend earlier," She pointed at me with a perfectly manicured fingernail.

"Hayley, don't," The other one nudged "Hayley".

Now I knew the name of my personal star: Hayley the whore.

It had a nice ring to it.

Hayley leaned forward in her Hollister tank top and American Eagle denim skirt to roll her eyes,

"And you really need to keep your eyes to yourself, girl. Cause he is _my_ man," Hayley snorted and started to walk off.

I caught her at the shoulder, pushing her back so she was facing me,

"Bitch, please. Miss I-Walked-Right-Out-of-a-Fashion-Magazine, why would I even _want_ to look at your 'man', when he touched _your_ fake ass?" I flipped her the bird, turned on my heel, and stalked right out of the food court, out of the mall, for once with a smile on my face.

That's when I ran right into Fang.

AN: Oh (insert swear word to describe how freaking messed up this is).

Fang and Max are back- together.

Or are they?

And Hayley is an undercover beotch? WHO KNEW?

Well… yeah. She hit on Fang, so come o- oh, wait, you didn't know about that part yet, did you?

Fluffy: BWAHAHAHA

Me: Yeah… well… stick around for the next chapter.

It should be… delectable.

Yummy. I want a cookie.

Anybody wanna send me cookie?

Here- I have an idea: anybody who wants to read Max and Fang "heated" part of the relationship, review with "Yes" is you do, or "No" if you don't. It won't be soon, though, cause… that's too soon. But there's going to be a sequel to this story. Cause I already know the ending!!! BWAHAHAHA.

Fluffy: BWA- hey, that's _MY _line.

Me: Whoops sorry.

REMEMBER: YES OR NO!!


	34. The Break Up That Never Happened

**AN: All righty.**

**Here's another chappie.**

**FANG POV  
(Before last chapter)**

I had made my way to a Pilot gas station down the street earlier the next morning after running into Hayley.

And I was hoping I wouldn't see her again.

But sure enough, I entered the store and there she was, tangled up into the arms of some poor guy.

I felt really bad for the dude.

"Hey, Derren," Hayley winked as I slipped inside the store.

I raised my hand, a familiar "hey" gesture for me, and traveled to the back of the store.

I grabbed a few Rockstars, two Propels, and a coffee.

Hayley, her boyfriend, and another couple were meandering through each aisle, the guys grabbing random things.

Money-wasters.

I only had a few twenties to last me to New York, and they were sporting their brand-new Hollister jeans that had probably cost more than my life was worth.

I mean, at one time, I had cared about having the nice clothes.

But now, after not having changed out of these clothes for at least four days, it didn't seem so bad.

I purchased the drinks and was starting out of the store when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned, ridged, expecting Erasers to start jumping out from behind the counter.

"What?" I hissed at Hayley, who frowned.

"Fine then, Fang," She spat out my name and I moved forward, pointing a finger at her,

"_Don't_ ever say my name. Again."

"Why? Max is allowed to," Hayley hissed back, her eyes narrowed.

"Because she's Max. And you're not," I growled, angrier than hell with this girl.

Who did she think she was?

My girlfriend?

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do," Hayley pushed me out the door, and suddenly I noticed that time had stopped.

Oh, shit. This girl had a lot of tricks up her sleeve.

"Right again, Fangy," Hayley smirked evilly and she pushed me up against the brick wall outside.

"Don't you remember me? You promised me you'd come back for me, Fang! YOU PROMISED!" Hayley screamed at me.

I shrugged, raking my mind to try and recall this so called "promise".

Nope. Nothing.

"Ugh!" Hayley bashed her fist about an inch away from my head.

It cracked the brick, causing little slits to fall out of the material.

"I have no idea who you are. You just suddenly pop out of nowhere and tell me that I promised you all this shit. Do you really expect me to believe you?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"No. I knew He would make you forget about me."

"THERE WAS NO 'YOU'!" I screamed at this girl who had interrupted my plans for Max's rescue.

"And there was no 'us', Hayley! Whatever He told you was all a lie. It's not like He was telling you the truth! Forget whatever He said. I've never seen you before in my life, and never have, and I hope to God I never will again!"  
And with that, I ran off, spread open my wings, and shot off, leaving behind Hayley and all her lies.

That girl had _big_ problems.

And I wasn't about to be the one she needed to deal with about them.

RULER 

_(Still Fang POV)_

_A mall. Huh._

_Might as well._

These were my thoughts as I soared above it.

I landed in a deserted parking lot behind a couple trees and stepped out.

Me? A bird with wings? Never!

I reached the double doors and they slid open, revealing the nice air conditioning all over my face.

That felt good.

I opened my eyes, ready to window-shop and find some wi-fi.

I heard a gasp as I opened my eyes and found myself staring face-to-face with Max.

Oh (insert swear word of your choice to explain how awesome/ amazing/ shocking/ any other emotion that was running through my head at this point).

**AN: All right. Yes, now Hayley doesn't really still make sense. But she will, soon enough.**

**There should be a few more chapters until the end.**

**WAHHH!!! Or… not.**

**I have no clue how long it will take.**

**But I know there will be an ending, cause I already have a sequel planned out.**

**Oh, BTW: at the bottom of the last one, I asked you all to say "yes or no" to the question for Max and Fang's relationship to become heated.**

**Heated by meaning "sexual" and… well… you know.**

**Huggles for you all and mental pictures of Fang shirtless.**

**GAHHH!!! **

**(Falls out of chair and crumbles to the floor, twitching, while still typing this)**

**See, I'm a dang good writer, aren't I? **


	35. Together At Last And Another Thing

**AN: Ta-da! Another chappie.**

**Everybody say yay!**

**Everybody: Yay!**

**Everybody say wahoo!**

**Everybody: wahoo!**

**Everybody say hurry the (bleep) up so we can go read the (bleeping) story!**

**Everybody: Hurry the (bleep) up so we can go read the (bleeping) story!**

**Fluffy: BWAHAHAHA**

**Yeah… anyway…**

**FANG POV**

_I can't take another day without you_**  
**Holy.

Shit.

Oh.

My.

God.

"FANG!" Max cried, throwing herself into my arms before I could speak.

"Oh, God," I kept whispering, clutching her closer.

Cause baby, I could never make it on my own 

She wasn't dead, injured as far as I could see, or mad at me.

That was enough proof for me to show that there _is_ a God.

I've been waiting so long, just to hold you 

"Where have you been?" I asked her, still clinging her to a lifeline.

"Around," Max chuckled,

"But apparently we were mere miles from each other."

"Yeah. Thank God," I tried to remember how many times I had said "God" throughout the last two minutes, but I didn't particularly care at this point.

And to be back in your arms where I belong 

"I love you, Fang," Max choked and I gulped, trying to catch some fresh breath.

_I'm sorry I can't always find the words to say_

"I love you too, Max. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to make you run off like that. I would have never wanted to make you angry or frustrated."

But everything I've ever known gets swept away 

"I know, I know," Max consoled me as the two of us stood between the two doors that led to the entrance and exit.

People passed, some giving us weird stares like "wtf are they doing?" and others admitting that "awwww" look.

Inside of your love 

"What are we supposed to do now?" Max whispered and I broke away, staring straight into those deep blue irises,

"Do you still want your parents' things?"

She nodded.

"Then we'll go and get them. The both of us. Together."

"Together," Max nodded, kissing me one more time,

"Sounds like a pretty good plan."

"Or not," A voice came from behind us and I turned, staring now at the person before me.

"You! What are you doing here?!" I screamed at the animal, pushing it aside as I grasped Max's hand and sped off into the parking lot and opened up my wings.

"Who's that?" Max screamed to me as we sped through the air, me trying to gather as much distance away from-

"Who was that, Fang?" Max made to me more clear this time that she wanted to know.

After all, it was…

"Her name's Hayley. And she's working for my Dad. The only bad thing about her is… is that…"

Max motioned with her other hand (since I was still gripping the other tightly) to hurry me on.

I was afraid she wasn't going to like this.

I had found out something terrible about Hayley, something that made me want to _not_ hurt her as much as possible.

"Max, Hayley… Hayley is your mom."

**AN: **

**W**

**O**

**W**

**Wasn't expecting that, now were you?**

**Trust me, there is going to be a point.**

**I'm not just gonna go all crazy on ya!!!**

**Maybe…**

**Fluffy: BWAHAHAHA**

**Yeah, whatever he said.**

**Just stick around for the next chappie.**

**I really want to get this story finished cause I need to work on the sequel, so there might be another chappie tonight.**

**I dunno, not promising anything here okay?**

**Thanks for reading!!!**


	36. Missile

AN: Okay! Here we goooooo… 

**FANG POV**

Max was stone-faced, an unreadable expression on her face, as I sped up, watching the helicopters behind us gaining closer.

"What?" Max finally squeaked and I sighed.

"Hayley is your mother, Max."

"How? She looked only about our age. Maybe a little less."

"That's because she is. Hayley is only fifteen years-old."

"Then how-"

She was cut short from a whistling following us.

The both of us turned in unison quickly enough to catch a missile-looking object heading straight towards us.

"Shit," I cursed, pushing Max below me as I felt a giant burst of flames erupt right beside my head.

Then… nothing.

**MAX POV  
**I felt myself slip out of Fang's arms and onto something cold and hard.

Sort of like a stretcher for an ambulance.

I tried to crack open my eyes, but I saw nothing but smoke.

What had happened?

Oh, God. The missile.

It had hit Fang.

"No…" I moaned and felt someone strap my arm down to the hard slab of metal.

Crap.

"Fang?"

No response.

I could hear other voices, yelling that we had to save both of the bird things, and that He wanted us back A.S.A.P.

Bastards.

They were taking us to Essex Passage Industries.

Don't ask me why, but I just knew.

One odd thing was that I didn't really mind.

Because I knew once we arrived there, I would know where Fang was, and we could grab my things and head out of there.

I hoped.

**AN: Short, yes.**

**But I'm going to type a second one right now.**

**Uh… yes, everyone, I know that Max's eyes are brown.**

**But I like blue ones better, in my opinion.**

**Besides "FanFiction", ya know?**

**Just clarifying.**

**Soon you will all know how Hayley is Max's mother.**

**Do not fret, my little Twinkies.**

**Fluffy: BWAHAHAHA**


	37. A Thousand Years or Three Minutes

**AN: Yay! Three chappies in one night!**

**WAHOO!**

**Yeah… anyway… Blast Wednesday is tomorrow, so maybe my grandma can drive me to school…**

**On with the Twinkies!!!!**

**MAX POV**

The next thing I knew, I was seated in a giant white room, watching as two white-coated men rushed around the other side.

They filled a needle with some kind of potion and turned, headed towards me.

Uh-oh.

"Stop!" I yelled at one of them, but it was like they couldn't hear me.

They didn't even glance down at my struggling figure as they plunged the needle into my arm.

"STOP IT! PLEASE!" I heard a voice and I looked over and noticed I could see through the other side.

A two-way mirror type of thing.

And there, seated on the other side, was… The Director?

Wha?

What was going on?

"Silence, Samuel! You have embarrassed us for many years! Sixteen to be exact! Samuel, it is time," A woman with a booming voice came in, snapping medical gloves onto her hands.

Her name tag read Amy Minkler.

Whoever this woman was, I didn't want to mess with her.

"No! Not Fang! Don't hurt him! He's my only son!" The Director pleaded and my breath caught.

She was going to hurt Fang.

Like _hell _she was.

I found the strength to struggle, making the two whitecoats run out to grab some help.

That's when I searched around for something to cut off these braces with.

Nothing.

Damn it, these people were expecting a smart person, I guess.

"All right. Fine. Then I'll just take down that little Maximum girl with him. In fact, I'll torture her, then kill her, make him watch the whole thing, and then strap a rope around his neck and hang him from your doorway," Ann smirked as Sam shook his head, a cloth wrapped around his mouth now.

Suddenly, an Eraser-looking robot entered the room and brought out a giant looking knife and cut off my arm brackets.

"Tha-" I was about to thank them when I remembered what Ann had said.

Oh. Never mind!

"Hey, what's going on?" I heard Fang's voice from down the hall and I swear part of me was blaring joy from being taken to my doom.

Fang was going to be there.

Wait, Fang was going to die too.

"FANG!" I screamed with all my might, hoping he would hear me as the robot slid a needle into my arm.

**FANG POV  
**

"FANG!" Max's voice cried as the Eraser-bots were throwing me out of my room in handcuffs.

"Max?" I whipped my head around to see a robot sliding a needle into her arm, causing her pretty blonde head to droop.

"Max! Don't you fucking touch her, you bastards!" I ordered the Erasers, but they just snapped her into some handcuffs- like mine- and dragged us down the hall together.

Why weren't they putting me to sleep?

"Why, Fang, that's because we can't put you asleep until you're operation," Hayley's sweet- yet so evil it scared me- voice came from down the hall.

She glided up to us, shooting a disgusted look at Max.

"My daughter always was a washout," Hayley snorted and I snapped my jaw shut, containing my comeback.

"Aw, come on, Fang," Hayley stroked my chin, smirking at me,

"Don't you have something to say?"

"No," I jerked my face away from her hand and she narrowed her eyes.

"Anyway," She motioned for the bots to take us on down the hall, to our doom,

"Nice chatting with you, hubby."

What did she mean by that?

What the hell is going on?

LATER THAT DAY 

The two of us were placed in a cellblock about eight feet wide and only nine foot ceilings.

"Max," I tried to shake my girlfriend awake, begging and pleading she wasn't-

"Hmm?" A mumble came from her now un-sleeping form and I nearly starting whooping for joy.

I had seen first hand what could happen if they placed too much drugs into your bloodstream.

Most of the kids had wound up dead, lying cold on the floor with blood coming out of their mouths.

"Max, it's Fang. We've gotta get out of-"

"You're not going anywhere! You or your little girlfriend, Fang," A booming voice interrupted Max and I- yet again- from breaking out.

"Ann, what the hell do you want with us? They're must be reason, otherwise you would have done away with me by now," I turned and had to look down upon the woman who was shrinking before me.

It rocks to be tall.

"Good thinking Fang, because you're right. There is something I want from you," Ann moved closer, to where her breath was huffing out against my throat.

"Your life," She hissed and immediately sent out her hand, bringing Max closer with her telekinesis powers,

"And your girl."

"You do a thing to her and you will burn in hell!" I raised my voice, reaching out for Max, but Ann blocked my hand away.

"Do you want to know what I'm going to do to her once your operation is complete? Do you?" Ann stroked Max's face- who was still a little bit out of it- and widened her eyes.

"I'm gonna rip out all of her pretty blonde hair and stuff it into her mouth to muffle her screams. Then I'll take a knife and slide it across her arms and legs while she cries out for you."

I was shaking with anger now, ready to rip into this woman's throat.

She wouldn't hurt Max.

I would do everything in my power to make sure that didn't happen.

"And then I'll pour tar all over her and then rip it off. Can't you imagine how her skin would look, half of it missing as she bleeds, wishing you had not gotten her into this situation? Can't you hear her screams of pain, Fang? And when she takes her last breath as I feed poison into her veins, causing her to set fire and wither as she burns to death?"

"SHUT UP!" I tackled Ann, punching her face in, hoping it would knock off her mouth.

"Guards! Grab him!" Ann managed and the robots immediately pulled me off of their Director.

"Well, Fang, I wasn't quite expecting that. I'd figured you'd learned from last time, about the torturing being worse."

Oh, shit.

Suddenly, a needle- that came out of nowhere- appeared in Ann's hand as she stalked over to Max, pulling her up by her perfect blonde hair.

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T HURT HER! I'll… I'll do whatever you want. Just… don't… hurt Max," I choked, tears flooding into my mouth.

"Fang?" Max mumbled, snapping open her eyes to see a crazed woman with a needle and me gagged by some Erasers.

"What's going on?" Max cried, trying to run over to me, but Ann lashed out a force field, causing Max to stand mere inches from me.

"Fang, why are you crying? What's going on? Where are we?" Max pleaded, yelling at me as she banged on the shield.

I was frozen to the spot, unable to comprehend as Ann moved closer with the needle.

"Poor little Fang. Watching this will be tragic for you. But trust me, it'll teach you a little thing about life. And how easily it can be taken away when you work for this company," Ann smirked as I shook my head.

Max gasped as the needle hit her skin, crying as she started to feel the effects.

Suddenly, her skin seemed to look as though it was paper placed in a small fire, bits crumpling and shriveling up.

"Stop! STOP IT! MAKE IT STOP, FANG! PLEASE!" Max crumbled to the ground, head in hands, rocking back and forth.

Ann capped the needle, tossed it into the nearest waste can, and walked out of the room.

The Erasers dropped me, leaving the room, as I surrounded Max.

"Oh, God, Max. Oh, no. This can't be happening."

"Fang… make it stop… I don't want to die. Not now. Not ever. I want to stay with you," She squeaked in a tiny voice, showing me how much she was holding back those cries.

She was still staying strong as she began to sweat from all the heat.

I, however, as I was holding her couldn't feel a thing.

"You'll stay with me, won't you, Fang? Up until… the end?" Max breathed out, closing her eyes as she rested her forehead on my cheek.

"Yeah, Max, I'll stay with you. I always will."

But I didn't know how long that end would take.

A thousand years… or three minutes…

AN: OMG! OMG! HOW COULD THIS BE HAPPENING? 

**HOW COULD SOME TERRIBLE PERSON HAVE LET THIS HAPPEN?**

**WHO'S SICK MIND IS SO SICK THAT THEY SHOULD DO THIS?**

**Oh, there you are, my peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I thought someone had stolen you.**

**(chew chew chew)**

**Yum.**

**Stick around for the next chapter. **

**This is not the end.**

**I promise. **


	38. Resurrection to Paris

**AN: All right, peoples.**

**I know I haven't been loyal to you, but I've been so busy!**

**First, I went to a rock concert on Friday (Hinder, Buckcherry, and Papa Roach) and it was so freakin' awesome!**

**I got home at around three a.m. so I was tired and went to bed with my best friend (Kayla went to the concert too!).**

**And then Saturday I went over to my dad's girlfriend's house and watched the football game.**

**(Tennessee lost 59-20 it was horrible. And we lost to the Gators. Even worse cause I don't like the Gators [no offense if you do that's just my opinion)**

**And then today I had spent the night over there and then went shopping and out to eat.**

**Then I had to do laundry.**

**So… I'm back!**

**And this is going to be hands down one of the best chapters ever!**

**FANG POV  
**What was I supposed to do?

This didn't look good.

Here we were, seated in this tiny room, Max burning to death, and I really couldn't do anything about it.

Finally, after two minutes of pure agony, Ann stalked back into the room.

"Are you ready for my deal, Fang?" Ann's voice was sharp, like she had been remembering what all I had done to her company.

"What is it, Ann?" I tensed up, feeling Max quiver again.

Ann brought over a needle, stuck it into Max's skin, and within the blink of an eye, Max was better.

Her skin wasn't burning, she wasn't crying, and it seemed from her eyes that the pain had melted away.

"Now that you'll listen," Ann tossed away the needle and brought us to our feet,

"I have a deal, Fang."

"What kind of deal?" Max barged in, apparently still not trusting this woman.

I mean, who wouldn't?

I wasn't going to take her word.

Ever.

"A kind of deal that means you can go free," Ann pointed at Max,

"And that you'll never see her again," And points to me.

Um… no.

"Let me think about it… no," I snapped and Ann narrowed her eyes.

"Well, Fang. The way I see it, is that you don't have much of a chance. Either you give in and never see Max again, or she dies and you get to watch."

Uh-oh.

"Um… could you explain a little bit more?" I asked the crazed woman, still unable to say anything else.

Me?

Not see Max anymore?

She had to be out of her fucking mind.

"All right, Fang. This is my arrangement: your first choice is to disobey me and try to escape, and we find you and then kill your precious girlfriend," Ann's eyes flickered to Max before settling back into mine,

"Or you obey me and Max goes free."

"What's going to happen to me, though?"

"I thought you'd ask that," Ann turned then and motioned at air it seemed like, but suddenly the door opened.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Max hissed and Hayley shrugged.

"Why should you care, Maximum? It's not like anyone cares about _your _opinion."

"Silence, both of you!" Ann snapped and Hayley sat down in a chair at the end of the table.

"What's she got to do with anything?" I asked Ann, still not understanding what was going on.

I mean, dumping all this on us in only a day, you would be confused too.

"She, Fang, has everything to do with it. Hayley has undergone 'Resurrection'. Something we have been tampering with for quite some time. In fact, your father was operated on this morning. He was Resurrected to one of our best Directors that was murdered long ago. You see, Resurrection involves taking one of our specimen and transforming them into someone we need. Someone who has passed, but was a great influence," Ann stopped for a breath as I made my brain comply.

"So… you want me to be Resurrected?"

Ann nodded.

"Would I be able to change back? To my original form once I was done with whatever task?"

"No, Fang, you cannot. In fact, you won't remember anything from your past. Everything up until the day of the operation, you won't remember. And even if you do, you'll just think it was a dream or something. You will be someone else entirely," Ann motioned over to Hayley,

"Just like Arabella."

"Arabella? But that was my mother's na-" Ann hushed Max as she nodded.

"Yes, Max. That was your mother's name. The one we had to murder to get you. But now we need her," There was a long pause before Ann turned to me,

"And her husband."

"You want me to be her husband? Max's father?" My jaw dropped.

These people were insane! Can you say "incest"?

"No," Max finally spoke up after some time.

The three of us jumped from the strange sound.

"Fang is not going to go along with your stupid plan! I won't let him!" Max turned to me and grasped my shoulders,

"Fang, you can't do this. I won't let you. I don't care what happens, they're not going to take away your life and turn you into my father!"

"Max…" I shook my head,

"They have to. Otherwise they'll ki-"

"I DON'T CARE, FANG! Is it that hard to get that through your thick skull? I don't care what will happen to me. Everything already has!"

Max was shaking now, close to tears, as I tried to comfort her.

But she stood up, ripping from my hold on her, and slammed the door as she left the room.

"So, Fang, what is your choice?" Ann asked me the question and I took in a shaky breath.

"I'll do it. But you have to promise that you will leave Max alone. That once I undergo the surgery, that Max won't be thought of ever again. You'll rip up every information that she ever existed," My voice was stern, to let Ann know that I meant business.

"You have my word, Fang," Ann nodded and rose to let me out.

"How many days do I have?"

"Two, Fang. Two days. Other than that, you can go anywhere you want. But we will come after you then," Ann whispered, her eyes a little strained.

I'm sure she was imagining something that I didn't want to see.

And with that, the door opened and I felt Max wrap her arms around me.

"What did you tell them, Fang? What did you say?" Max squeaked, her voice tiny.

"I said no," I lied, tightening my arms around her,

"Now we have to run."

"Okay, Fang. We can do that," Max nodded and kissed me hard on the lips.

"Well, what are we waiting for, crazy bitch?" I nudged her with my elbow and ran towards the exit, almost crashing into a tall blonde haired guy about my age as I pushed open the double doors.

"Nothing, Fang-y Poo," Max smirked, knowing how much I hated that stupid nickname.

It wasn't my real nickname; it was just something she had come up with to annoy me.

And it was working.

But I was willing to die for this girl, so I just wrapped my arm around her, enjoying the time I had, and kissed her.

"Whatever, Max. So… where do you wanna head to?"

"Hmm… Paris," Max nodded and looked over at me with those eyes.

I could get lost in those things.

"Okay. Paris it is," I spread out my wings, took off running, and soared into the air.

Soon enough, Max was right by my side, as we headed out across the ocean for Paris.

Just the wind, the sea, the Incredible Maximum Ride, and Fang, the average teenager who was about to give up his life for this Incredible Maximum Ride.

**AN: Long chapter! Yay! So… what do you think?**

**I think this was one of the best ones! Whoop whoop!**

**Now… the heated part should be in the next chapter.**

**Since they're going to Paris, the city of love.**

**And I'm going to try to bring in the Flock sometime. But not in this story.**

**Next one, guys, sorry.**

**But they will be!!! YAY! **


	39. The City of Love

**AN: Next chappie awaits you!**

**FANG POV**

In case you've never been, put Paris on the "List of Things to See Before You Die".

Max and I arrived late at night, where the lights were lit up and the city buzzing.

Max's eyes widened, her mouth agape at the sight.

I had to admit that it was pretty awesome.

"Well, here we are, Miss Ride," I motioned with my hand as we dropped down behind a gap of trees.

"Why thank you, Mr…?" Her eyebrow rose as she tried to think of my last name.

"Fang Williams. That's the name I came up with," I told her, placing an arm around her middle, and kissing her deeply.

"Well, Fang Williams," Max whispered into my breath, the hotness overwhelming me as she slid an arm around my chest,

"Let this be a night I won't forget, won't you?"

"I will, Max Ride, I will," I promised as I led her towards the Eiffel Tower.

Hope blared in my heart about what I thought she meant.

Hey… it's the city of love.

Later I've been here before a few times 

Max and I were seated outside a café, sipping on some cappo-somethings as we talked.

Just like our first date.

And I'm quite aware we're dying 

"So… what number where we on?" Max asked me and I shrugged.

"I can't remember. I think it was twenty-one," I replied and she nodded.

And your hands they shake with goodbyes 

"Twenty-two it is. So… what's your favorite thing about me?" Max twirled her straw around in her cup, her eyes wondering into mine.

And I'll take you back if you have me 

"Hmm… let's see… I love the way you laugh. Since it's contagious," I thought and she nodded, motioning with her hand to go on.

So here I am I'm trying 

"And how you act so innocent when you're so guilty," She laughed, nodding,

"And I love the way you kiss me."

"That all?"

"All that I can say right now," I winked, my eyes guiltily glancing around at all the other people.

So here I am are you ready 

I knew she would get it.

"Fang!" She lightly slapped my arm as I laughed.

"All right. My turn. So… what do you like about me?"

"Your eyes. Your smile. The way _you _laugh and act so innocent when you're _totally_ not," Max laughed even harder as I joined in,

"The way you are so damn sexy. And the way you _make out_ with me," She emphasized the words and I nodded.

"That's what I'm sayin."

She giggled, taking my hand, and wrapping it through her fingers.

We both looked at each other for some time before Max broke the silence,

"You wanna go somewhere else?"

"Yeah," I whispered as I pulled out my wallet and laid the cash down onto the tiny table, and we walked off, hand-in-hand.

LATER (again) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Don't you just love Paris?" Max asked me and I nodded as we strolled down to our hotel.

"I mean, the city, the food, the fashion… the love…" Max glanced sideways at me and I died a little inside.

She thought I would always be there. She thought we were going to grow old together.

But… we couldn't.

Unless Ann suddenly became Mrs. Happy and decided to change back everything and let us all go.

Yeah. If only.

"So… number twenty-four," Max cleared her throat,

"Have you ever had another relationship?"

"Um… besides my so-called girlfriend in fourth and eighth grade, no."

"Really?" She brightened now, obviously amazed.

Was I really that good-looking that she thought girls would just throw themselves at me?

Well now.

"Yeah. And you're the first girl I've ever said 'I love you' to."

Come on let me hold you touch you feel you 

"Hmm," Max chewed on her lip, her hand in mine tensing as she whispered,

"Do you wanna go back to the hotel? I'm a little bit tired."

"Sure," I squeezed her hand, turning right down a street, and saw our hotel down the way.

_Always  
Kiss you taste you all night_

RRRRRRRRRUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLEEERRRRRRRR Always 

I opened the door to the room as Max slipped past me, heading toward our bed.

Yes, our bed, since I had gotten a suite.

What? I can't cuddle with my girlfriend for the two last nights of my life?

And I'll miss your laugh your smile 

"Fang-" Max started as she turned but I silenced her with a kiss.

Her arms wrapped around me as we backed up against the bed, her legs folding so she was seated on the bed.

With me on top of her.

Sticky situation.

I'll admit I'm wrong if you'd tell me 

I broke the kiss, my hands running along her jaw line, thumbs rubbing her cheekbones.

"Max?" I asked and she nodded, reaching up with her upper-body to kiss me.

I'm so sick of fights I hate them 

I laid on top of her, placing my lips on every piece of skin I could.

Her hands crept up my shirt, her fingers playfully dancing against my abs.

"Tease," I muttered and she smirked, lifting off my shirt finally.

"You know it," She mumbled before moving her lips down to my chest.

Lets start this again for real 

Somehow my hands found her tank top and slid it off, my fingers pressed against her bra.

So here I am I'm trying 

I tossed the shirt away and looked down at her, breathing hard, and hoping she didn't feel what I felt.

Love, yes… but another thing…

Max smirked and kissed my chest again to let me know.

Yep, she definitely felt it.

So here I am are you ready 

"Max I-" I was about to say something along the lines of "Sorry" but apparently she wasn't interested in my apologies.

So here I am I'm trying 

"Fang, shut your mouth and make love to me," Max whispered, kissing me again as her hand slipped down to my belt.

So here I am are you ready 

"Gladly," I murmured and let her slid off my belt.

Come on let me hold you touch you feel you 

I felt my jeans slide off and I knew there was no turning back.

I had promised her everything, and I was going to fall through with it.

Always 

_Kiss you taste you all night___

Always 

**AN: Awww!!! Max and Fang love each other! YAY!**

**So… is everybody happy?**

**I didn't want to go into great detail where they're like "oh, Fang! Oh, Fang! Oh, yeah!"**

**NO!**

**Even though I do write some stories that are in a little detail.**

**But not THAT much.**


	40. Fort Loudon Lake

**AN: All right. It's nearing the end.**

**Everyone: WAHH!!!**

**I know, I know!**

**But it has to be done.**

**Besides, there's going to be a sequel!**

**FANG POV  
**I stroked Max's hair, closing my eyes as I inhaled her scent.

Then my eyes shot open.

One day.

That was all I had with her and then they would be coming for me.

That was enough to make me burst out into tears right then.

"Why?" I whispered to myself; and Max stirred.

"Morning, handsome," She giggled and snuggled closer.

My throat closed up, eyes bulging, as I tried to suck back in my sobs.

"Fang? Are you okay?" Max sat up, her body pressed against mine as I weakly shook my head.

"You don't look so good," Max said warily, and then- with a twinkle in her eye- whispered,

"Did I just ride you too hard, last night?"

I just had to laugh at that one- not that she _didn't_ (but you don't really need to know about that part)- but I quickly quieted myself down and shook my head.

"No. I just lost my breath there for a second."

Max was still wary, I could tell, but I decided to ignore that fact and try to seep it out of her by kissing her lips.

It worked.

Soon enough, she had her arms around me, her lips almost attached to mine.

But just then, my cell phone rang and the both of us groaned as I rolled over to grab it.

New Text Message it read.

"Wonder who it's from," I muttered to myself as I clicked the "Go" button.

As I read, I started shaking my head, wanting to leap out of the bed then and just sink into a corner to hide.

"What does it say?" Max's sweet voice appeared behind my back and I quickly deleted it and shrugged.

"My friend Ronny asking where I was. I mean, he hasn't seen me in what- two months?" I chuckled and Max nodded.

As she got up to find her clothes I caught myself staring at her.

I was trying to remember every single thing about this girl.

From the color of her roots to every single pore in her skin.

"Want something?" Max smirked and I caught her as she passed my side of the bed, whispering into her ear,

"Just you."

She giggled as I kissed her ear and looped around to her jaw, then her lips.

A knock came at the door and both of us froze.

Especially me.

But the message had said they would come around eleven.

"Who's there?" I called as Max dove around to find the rest of her things.

I could see her underwear hanging from one of the TV doors.

Um… yeah.

She noticed my gaze and almost started laughing if we weren't so afraid of who was outside our door.

"Room Service," Came a bored voice that was clanging something against our door.

"Just a minute!" I yelled back and I grabbed Max,

"Hide."

She nodded, obviously understanding our danger, and slipped into the closet, quietly shutting the door.

As I looked around the room to make sure nothing was there, I found myself hoping maybe it was Ann.

That way Max would just think I had been kidnapped and she wouldn't have to see it all.

But as I opened the door, a gray-haired man in a blue and white vest handed me over a couple of trays and tipped his hat, pushing his cart on down the hallway.

And that was it.

As I shut the door behind me, I called for Max to come out of the closet.

AN: Ha, ha. That line was pretty funny. Read it again if you don't get it.

"So?" She asked as her hands spread across my waist and up my chest.

"You order Room Service?" I asked as she stuck a muffin in her mouth.

She shook her head.

"SPIT IT OUT!" I grabbed her head and snapped open her jaw.

"Wha? Why?" Max asked, her mouth spitting out muffins.

"Because-" I started to tell her but was interrupted by a bunch of Erasers breaking out the glass of the window to our left.

"Well, well, look who's here. Fang and his wittle girlfriend," Ari snarled and I took a fighting stance.

"You won't mind- after the operation- that I toy around with her for a little bit, will you?"

Oh, he was going to pay for that.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Ari!" I snapped and Max placed a hand on my chest, calming me down.

A little.

"What's going on, Fang? Why are they here?"

"To pick up Fang-y Poo. Why? Didn't he tell you?" Ari looked from Max to me and smirked.

Oh, great.

"No…" Max's eyebrow rose and she was glancing from me to Ari.

I begged that he could just drop dead then.

"Fang gave Ann his word that he would die for you. So we've come to take him a-"

"WHAT?" Max turned on her heel and faced me, taking two fingers and pushing me up against the wall,

"HOW COULD YOU, FANG? AFTER EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED?"

"I'm doing it for you, Max!" I just needed her to understand that.

Understand that I wouldn't have done this to get away from her or that I didn't love her anymore.

"I don't care, Fang! I want us to be toge-"

"But you can't. Because Fang's got to go bye-bye now, okay?" Ari was using that kiddish tone of voice that I knew would piss off Max.

"Shove it, Ari!" Max growled and turned back to me.

See? I called it.

"Fang, you are not going with them and that's the end of it," Max told me but I shook my head.

I slowly pushed max off of me as Ari opened up some handcuffs.

"I'm so sorry, Max. I'm so sorry," I whispered and allowed Ari to snap the cuffs onto my wrists.

"Fang…" Max was growling now as the Erasers packed up their things.

Ann had lied to me.

She had told me eleven.

It was one o' clock in the afternoon.

"Fang! Don't you do this! You can't do this to me, Fang!" I could hear the tears as they fell onto the carpet.

Mine and hers.

Ari was shoving me along, heading towards the window, where a helicopter was waiting.

And there, seated in the passenger seat, was Hayley.

My supposed future-wife.

Greeeeat.

"I'm sorry, Max. I love you," I turned and kissed her one last time as a few Erasers held her back.

Her eyes were wide, tears cascading out of them, as they pushed me out the window.

"No…" She whispered,

"No! FANG! PLEASE!" Her cries continued as they trapped me inside the helicopter.

"FANG! I LOVE YOU! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" The Erasers finally let go of her and jumped into some other aircrafts.

I turned away, unable to face my love that I would never see again.

Suddenly, there was a tap on the window, and I glanced over to see Max's face.

But she was no longer in tears.

Her face was looking for one thing: revenge.

I shook my head,

"No, Max, go!"

She shook hers then, taking her fist and smashing it through the window shield.

"What the hell? Get that bitch out of here!" The pilot grabbed the controls as he tried to shake Max away.

But she held on tight, reaching in one hand for mine,

"Take it, Fang."

"Max-"

"Damn it, Fang, take my hand!"

"I can't! They'll kill you!"

"How many times do I have to say this: I don't care!" Max repeated and I just slightly shook my head.

Suddenly, Ari pulled out his gun and pointed it at Max's head.

"Out or dead. Your choice, _Maxy_," Ari licked his lips and I threw a punch at him.

Yeah, I was no longer in handcuffs.

"Why don't you just take that gun and shove it up your ass?" Max snapped at him.

"Oh, Maxy, I would. But there's something else I'd rather have in it," Ari winked at her and I lost it.

I snatched the gun away and pulled the trigger at his head.

The bullet shot through Ari's head then through part of the helicopter.

Alarms started going off and the aircraft started to shake.

"I'm losing altitude! We've got to land this thing!" The pilot shrieked at Hayley, who shook her head.

"We don't have anywhere to land it! We're over a freaking lake you dope-head!"

"Fang!" Max's voice snapped me and turned my attention away from the bickering up front.

And the helicopter about to crash into a huge lake where we could all drown to death.

"Let's go!" She yelled again and I grabbed her hand, unknowing what risk I was taking, and charged out the window.

That's when we plunged headfirst into Fort Loudon Lake.

AN: Uh-oh.

**Starts out with a great morning and they end up in a huge lake after a helicopter crash.**

**Amazing what can happen in the span of ten minutes, huh?**

**Ha, ha.**

**Anyway, REVIEW!!! Six reviews and I post again!**

**If not… NO MORE MAX AND FANG!!**

**Fluffy: BWAHAHAHAHA**

**That's what I'm talkin' about…**


	41. A Promise for Heaven

**AN: Uh-oh.**

**I think this might be the last chapter!**

**WAHHH!**

**Well… it's been a great story, sailors!**

**Sailors: Huh?**

**Me: (Captain of ship) Well… bye! (jumps off ship into safety of life boat)**

**[rest of ship sinks**

**Uh… yeah. Random.**

**Hope you like this.**

**FANG POV**

**Oh, thinking about all our younger years**

Water.

That's all I saw.

**There was only you and me**

Bubbles and gallons of water pushing down on top of me as I hit the water.

My head became dizzy and I twisted my head around to try and find Max.

**We were young and wild and free**

She wasn't there.

Why I didn't spread open my wings?

I did.

**Now nothing can take you away from me**

But it was too late.

I had already hit the water, my wings sending me down further, slicing through the water like a knife.

**We've been down that road before**

Finally, I was able to push upwards and saw a tiny light.

I pumped my legs and suddenly my outstretched hands reached air.

**But that's over now**

I broke the surface gasping, just floating for a moment before I realized the helicopter had just crashed into the lake.

**You keep me coming back for more**

"Max!" I called and turned my body 360 degrees.

Nothing.

**Baby you're all that I want**

The other helicopters were gaining closer; I could hear their shouts as they tried to look for the wreckage.

But it was long gone.

**When you're lying here in my arms**

Along with it the two seated in the front.

And maybe the one that was outside it…

I slapped myself, literally, for thinking this.

She made it out! I told myself repeatedly.

**I'm finding it hard to believe**

She had to. She was right there, holding your hand when she yelled,

"Wings out, Fang!"

**We're in heaven**

"MAX!" I tried again, my breath becoming uneven and ragged from my nervousness.

**And love is all that I need**

I dove under the water, snapping open my eyes as I saw a twig float by.

**And I found it there in your heart**

No Max.

**It isn't too hard to see**

"There you are, Fang!" Tridal, Ari's brother, grinned happily at me.

He was just happy that he had caught me.

**It isn't too hard to see**

He had no idea that his brother was dead.

Yet.

"You coming for me or your brother?"

"Both. Now where is he?" Tridal looked around for any sign of Ari.

But there wasn't.

As planned.

"Down there," I casually pointed at the surface of the water and Tridal's eyes blared anger.

"Why?!"

"Cause he's a lousy swimmer," I carelessly replied.

Tridal swept the edge of my shirt up with his claw and shoved me into the helicopter.

"Well then where's your lovely girl?"

**We're in heaven**

"She already got away," I sneered.

**Now, nothing could change what you mean to me**

Even though I wasn't sure what had happened to Max.

I was just begging and pleading to God right now.

**There's a lot that I could say**

"Well, all that matters is that we've got you. And that Max is dead," Tridal smirked and I kicked him in the jaw.

**But just hold me now**

"She. Is. Not. Dead," I growled in a low voice that made Tridal's eyes widen, but his mouth still stayed in that same grin.

**Cause our love will light the way**

The one my father had given me a million times, the one Ann had used when she had bribed me, and the one I would never get to see Max use.

**Baby you're all that I want**

The aircraft whirred away from the lake, heading back toward its destination.

**When you're lying here in my arms**

Tridal pressed a button on the dashboard and immediately spoke,

"We're headed there. I have him."

"Well it's about damn time, Tridal! Now get your ass back here so we can hurry up with it. Were there any survivors?" Ann's voice blared out of no where.

**I'm finding it hard to believe**

"Besides Fang, none. Ari, Hayley, and Robert went down in the helicopter," There was pause before he continued,

"And Max."

**We're in heaven**

"She isn't dead!" I snapped and decided to piss him off,

"Besides, Ari didn't drown. I killed him. With his own gun."

**And love is all that I need**

That sent the Eraser to the right of me in berserk mode, reaching over to grasp my neck, and to choke me.

**And I found it there in your heart**

Part of my mind told me to let him continue.

**It isn't too hard to see**

Let him choke me that way I could be with Max.

**We're in heaven**

Let me just die here and go straight to Heaven so I could just…

**We're in heaven**

"TRIDAL! DROP HIM THIS INSTANT! If you do so much as rip a tiny hair out of his head, your ass will be mine, and that's final! Just bring him back here to the Lab!" Ann yelled and Tridal growled, unclasping his hand, and turned back to face the open.

**Now our dreams are coming true**

My eyes glanced back towards the lake we were leaving behind, wondering if Max would ever pop out of that cold water.

**Through the good times and the bad**

Or if she had accidentally been hit by the helicopter and was crushed underneath it for all eternity.

**I'll be standing there by you**

I shivered, thinking about this, as my tears fell.

Tridal made a snide comment about them, something about being a "kitty-cat" (but using the other word), but I just shrugged him away.

"Max," I whispered, my thoughts racing,

"Maximum Ride… I'll meet you, baby," I pressed my hand against the glass of the helicopter as the lake was no longer in my view,

"In Heaven. I promise…"

**We're in heaven…**

**AN: Uh-oh.**

**Can you believe it's the end?**

**But don't worry, there will be a sequel.**

**Put me on Author Alert so you can find out when.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND PATIENCE IN THESE GOOD TIMES!**

**I want to thank God, my best friend Kayla for the sarcasm, and the little squirrel outside my window for being out my window!**

**(and whomever's lyrics I used in this process)**

**Good luck and I hope I have inspired you all!**

**PS: I used "Heaven" by DJ Sammy in this chapter.**

**Advice: go to youtube. Type in "Heaven 911 version" and find the one that starts out with a white background and has some black text on it.**

**Watch it.**

**It definitely inspired me for this chapter.**

**This story is dedicated to those who lost their lives on September 11****th****, 2001 and those who lost their young lives in the Columbine High School shooting.**

**Sincerely,**

And we were singing "Bye, bye Miss American Pie 

_**Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry**_

_**Them good ol boys were drinkin whiskey and wine**_

_**Singing 'This 'll be the day that I die. This 'll be the day that I die'"…**_


	42. Authors NOTE! VERY IMPORTANT!

**GAH!!!!!! GUESSY WHATY?!?!?!**

**I made a new story, in case you haven't seen it already.**

**It's called Still Water, and it's the sequel to this story (The Perfect Stranger) incase you forgot.**

**So, go check it out peoples!**

**NOW!**

**(Ya know, since you're already on here)**

**Huggles to all,**

**Sincerlee (my new trademark),**

**Ur.Fav.Gurl.**

**(Ha, ha. My grandma just yelled at me for having ripped jeans. LOL)**


End file.
